


Clover roots

by Newagenewbarricade



Series: All's Fairgame in Love and War [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Academy Era, Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, Gay Clover Ebi, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Lots of speculation, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other canon characters will appear later probably, Pre-Canon, Some underage drinking, Team Bonding, Team Fluff, backstory fic, he's working on it!, minor references to smoking/tobacco use, the romance isnt the focus of the fic but it Is there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/pseuds/Newagenewbarricade
Summary: Clover Ebi wasn't always the leader of the Ace-Operatives. He wasn't always Atlesian either. He was a young boy who wanted to be a huntsman. Clover knew Atlas would change his life, and he certainly wasn't wrong. Leading team CLVR through the next four years proved to be an interesting challenge, to say the least.
Relationships: Clover Ebi/Original Male Character(s)
Series: All's Fairgame in Love and War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777015
Comments: 27
Kudos: 7





	1. Germinate

**Author's Note:**

> jesus I'm bad at summaries, anyway here's my academy era clover fic buckle up chucklefucks we're in this for the long haul!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival at atlas and partnerships are formed. Life at Atlas has just started for the Ebi twins

The Ebi twins weren’t from a family of means by any stretch. The twins were practically born on the fishing boat that had been in their family for generations. Suffice to say, they had never _seen_ Atlas before their new student orientation. Clover felt a wave of awe rush over him as the city of Atlas came into view. It was as magnificent as he’d imagined. The skyscrapers glistened like stalagmites in a dust mine. His hands rested on the window of the airship, he no doubt looked more like a child outside a candy store than a young man on the way to Huntsman training.

“Get your jaw off the floor Clover, this is our home now.” His sister, Laurel, shoulder bumped him. Clover rubbed his arm, still mesmerized by the sight out the transport window,

“Yeah, we’re home.” He said, beaming at the beautiful metropolis before them. The small town in Argus he and Laurel had been raised in was already fading from the young huntsman-hopeful’s mind as Atlas glowed like it was made of moonstone in front of him. He was still starstruck as the ship landed. He stared at the landing platform and looked at his sister expectantly, this was their first day in Atlas. The first time they’d be setting foot in their new home.

Laurel took her brother’s hand, “Hey, we got this.” She smiled confidently.

“Yeah, we do.” Clover nodded as they walked off the airship.

“We’re _never_ going back.” She assured him.

“Never.” 

Atlas was just as overwhelming and _bright_ in person as it was from the ship. Clover quietly wondered if the buildings were actually made of ice given the sheen to them. Laurel had to maneuver her brother out of the way of some passerby’s as he took in the scenery around them. There were students from all over Remnant milling about the courtyard. One bumped into Laurel, a muscular Faunus girl in a short red dress. She had curly purple hair and red eyes,

“Sorry!” She said as she rushed past.

“No worries!” Laurel called after her.

“I didn’t expect to see a Faunus here,” Clover admitted.

The cat girl’s ears flicked in his direction. He could see the scowl forming on her face. Never let it be said Clover’s luck helped him with his _words._

“Real smooth Cloves.” 

“Yes, I know _thank you_ , Laurel.” Clover pinched the bridge of his nose. That was definitely _not_ the first impression he’d hoped on making.

Clover and Laurel found a good spot in the auditorium and listened to the headmaster greet the new class. She explained that partnerships and team compositions were made based on the students’ past performance as well as compatibility in the battlefield, specifically in unarmed combat. While Atlas’s team creation process was a bit different from the other academies it was nevertheless effective. Clover and Laurel were placed in separate groups, which meant they wouldn’t be sparring one another.

“Guess I’ll have to kick your butt another time.” Laurel teased.

“I feel bad for whoever is stuck with _you_ for the next four years.” He winked, elbowing his sister a bit as they parted. He was excited to find out who his partner would be, who he’d be fighting side by side with for the next four years, and ideally beyond.

When Clover arrived in the training room with the other half of the incoming freshman the various screens were showing the students what they were about to be doing. “Aura gauging duels” They were called. From what Clover could tell whoever broke their aura the same time their partner broke theirs would become teammates, something about making sure all partnerships start off on an equal footing. No weapons allowed. It seemed like a bit of a repetition of what the Headmaster had said but hey, Clover wasn’t going to object to being given clear instructions. He just hoped he wouldn’t have to fight _too_ many people before he found his partner. He was still a little groggy from the airship ride,

“Clover Ebi Versus Violetta Vandermeer.” The robotic announcer’s voice rang through the training room. Clover got off of his seat on the sidelines and headed towards the illuminated ring. This was it, his first fight as an Atlas student. His stomach was twisted in a mixture of anticipation and a bit of trepidation. As he set Kingfisher down on the outside of the ring he tried to steady his breathing, he could do this, it was just a sparring match after all.

Clover saw his opponent, Violetta, approaching the ring. She was the Faunus girl from earlier. Her curly hair tied back with a large red ribbon. Her deep red eyes assessed him coldly,

“I’m not who you wanted to fight am I?” The girl’s violet tail flicked behind her.

“Other than my sister I don’t know anyone here...I’m gonna go out on a limb and say you weren’t hoping to get paired with me though.” He scratched the back of his head, a flush of shame spreading across his cheeks.

“Students, begin your fight.” The artificial voice rang out. The border of the ring flashed red to show the bout had begun,

“Brilliant deduction,” She went to elbow him in the jaw, He blocked it in time but there was still a good amount of force behind it. He winced,

“My weapon is brass knuckles, you’re not gonna win this.” She kneed him in the gut.

“About what I said earlier-” He said as she dodged his roundhouse punch.

“I’m not spending the next four years with some racist who thinks I can’t hold my own!” She hissed at him.

“That’s not what I meant! I think Faunus are just as capable of being Huntsmen and Huntresses as humans, hell maybe even more so given the heightened senses thing!” He went to punch her in the gut, he made contact all Violetta let out was a small grunt. He grunted,

“I’m from Argus, I know Atlas isn’t exactly the most _open-minded_ when it comes to the Faunus. I was surprised Atlas _admitted_ a Faunus student, _not_ surprised that a Faunus is skilled enough to be here. I’m sorry about what I said.”

Violetta seemed to be listening as she kept throwing punch after punch at Clover.

He kicked her in the stomach, launching her behind him. She landed on her hands and knees. Her aura flickered but held steady as she charged at him. He caught her arm as she went to punch him, but he wasn’t prepared for her to headbutt him. Shattering both their auras in the process. Flickering of teal and red flooded both their visions as they stared at one another.

“Match ended, Ebi and Vandermeer will now leave the partnering arena.”

“Can I try and make it up to you, partner?” He held a hand out to her, the other rubbing the sore spot on his forehead,

She sighed and shook his hand, “Fine by me.”

Clover considered it pretty damn fortunate that he’d found his partner in his first match. He wondered how his sister was doing as he and Violetta left the arena.

\- - -

“Laurel Ebi versus Pleasant Slate.”

Laurel was curious about her opponent, Pleasant certainly wasn’t a _common_ name, to say the least. When she saw who she would be fighting she couldn’t help but think it was a misnomer. The teenager had a wiry build. They had pale brown skin, unkempt brown hair, and only one eye, scars peeking out from under the black eyepatch where their other eye no doubt used to reside. They had a blue beanie and a muted blue eye. They had a grey tank top and black sweatpants. Their fingers twitched slightly as they entered the arena,

“Careful.” Their voice was as steely and emotionless as their face, “I don’t feel pain.”

“Someones pretty sure of themselves aren’t they?” Laurel quirked an eyebrow,

“No, I literally do not feel pain. In the interest of fairness, I’m telling you _now_ instead of mid-battle.”

“You don’t need to feel pain to lose,” Laurel smirked.

They raised an eyebrow at her, “True enough. Best of luck.” They said with a shrug. 

The boundary of the ring flashed red, the bout had begun. Laurel didn’t know what Pleasant normally fought with but she already knew she was at a disadvantage, her normal weapon was a ranged one, to say the least. Albatross laid outside the ring in a pile, it felt odd fighting without the weight of her battle net on her hips. Pleasant charged at her, she quickly jumped aside, hitting them in the chin with the meat of her palm. They pivoted on their back foot and went to grab Laurel by the lip of her overalls. Laurel went to block them but they went for a leg sweep instead. She hit the ground with a heavy thud. _Not too bad_ She smiled to herself as she scrambled back to her feet,

“Nice warm-up.” She said, cracking her neck, “Now let’s fight.”

“And you said _I_ was cocky,” Pleasant said with a quirk of their lip.

“Oh trust me, I’m just as good as I say I am.” Laurel punched them in the chest, it felt a bit unfair to attack from their blind side but since they _couldn’t feel pain_ she’d take what she could get. They looked like they’d had the wind knocked out of them. They grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into their oncoming fist. Okay, so playtime was definitely over. She grabbed them by the hair and the two were soon grappling on the floor. Laurel punched them in the eye, they kicked her in the jaw and tossed her several feet away. Laurel felt her aura flickering as she got herself off the floor.

Pleasant was on their hands and knees, panting heavily, at least they weren’t immune to being _tired_ Laurel thought to herself. Their slate-colored aura was flickering, one more punch would probably do the trick. She took a step closer to her opponent. They stared up at her, their gaze betraying emotion for the first time in their whole encounter,

“Wait!” They crossed their arms in front of their face.

Laurel paused, taking in the sight before her. This was...not normal.

“Don’t, don’t break my aura. My semblance…” They got to their feet and turned toward the nearest drone buzzing about the room,

“I forfeit!”

“Regulations state the bout is not over till someone’s aura is broken, resume your battle.”

“If she breaks my aura she’ll be hospitalized!” An undercurrent of desperation in their voice.

“Resume the battle, students.” The voice warned.

Pleasant grit their teeth, still staring down the drone, smashed their head onto the floor. The sound of their aura shattering echoed through the room. As did the sight of their semblance in action. A duplicate Pleasant had appeared and was mirroring the past minute or so of their attacks, only they weren’t attacking Laurel, but the original Pleasant. Pleasant got back on their feet after the duplicate vanished, wiping the blood from their mouth and heavily favoring one side,

“There. Battle’s over.” They panted.

Laurel stood there in shock as another student rushed over to Pleasant’s side and helped them out of the ring. She’d heard of duplicating semblances but she’d never seen one quite like that before. A chill ran down her spine as she realized if she’d broken their aura that duplicate would’ve been attacking _her_ instead. She stepped out of the ring and chugged some water as she tried to get the sight out of her mind. As she felt the impending adrenaline crash she sat on the sidelines, watching other students fight as she regained her aura. Albatross had become a makeshift blanket almost, the net resting on her shoulders and providing a comforting and familiar weight.

“Laurel Ebi Versus Rush Bilal.”

Laurel’s second opponent approached the arena. He was a bit shorter than Laurel but he made up for it in bulky muscle. He’d clearly had battle experience if the scars littering his face and arms were anything to go off of. He had sandy blonde hair tied back in a bun and marsh green eyes that sparkled with anticipation. He had a pink tank top turtleneck and a white denim vest on top and black athletic shorts on. His clothes were more form-fitting than Laurel’s own, but there was still plenty to grapple with. He held his hand out to her,

“Nice to meet you Laurel, ready to find out if we’re  _ meant to be _ ?” He waggled his eyebrows and broke into a laugh at his own joke.

“Begin your match.” The announcer’s voice rang out, just as it had before.

“Try to keep up.” Rush winked as he charged at her. Laurel jumped at him, something he clearly hadn’t been expecting as they fell to the ground,

“Why  _ Rush _ things?” She smirked punching him in the jaw.

“Oh,  _ you’re  _ a fun one.” Rush smiled as he wrenched himself out of her grasp. He took a small hop back as he got to his feet.

“Wait till you meet my brother, he makes almost as many puns as I do!” Laurel grabbed him by the shoulders, trying to get him on the ground again. But he held firm, grabbing her right back,

“You have a brother huh? Is he cute?” Rush winked.

Laurel made an exaggerated gagging noise,

“Well damn, I’d been hoping we could be partners but I have to kick your ass before you meet Clover now.” She went to kick his legs out from under him. He hooked his foot around hers and the two of them ended up spinning once.

“I changed my mind you’re no fun at all.” Rush said.

“I’m a  _ delight!”  _ She called out as she punched him in the gut.

The fighting and the banter went on longer than her bout with Pleasant had. Both of them were starting to look a bit rough and out of breath.

“Sorry about this.” He swept her legs out from under her. A thick glassy green liquid covering the floor of the arena as he spoke. As he walked away she grabbed his ankle, if she was going down he was going with her damnit. Rush let out a surprised noise and fell to the ground, aura shattering when he made contact with the floor. Their auras were both spent. Technically Laurel’s had broken a bit earlier but damnit she  _ wanted  _ Rush to be her partner.

“Match ended, Ebi and Bilal will now leave the partnering arena.”

With a flick of his wrist, the tar-like substance was gone and Rush was back on his feet, helping Laurel up.

“Guess we  _ are  _ meant to be.” Rush said with a smile.

Laurel rolled her eyes, “You’re just saying that because I have a gay brother.”

“That’s just an added bonus, you’re the first person I’ve met here who can keep up with me!”

Laurel picked up Albatross and hooked it back onto her overalls, 

“Let’s get the hell out of here, partner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell I kind of....Rushed Laurel and Rush's fight? listen I'm really excited to finally be posting this thing ok let me live


	2. Sprouting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team CLVR is formed and the wild times at Atlas are just about to begin  
> “I see you’ve met my brother.”  
> “He’s my partner,” Violetta said.  
> “My condolences.”  
> “Glad you two are having fun now can we get back to fighting?”

Clover and Violetta were guided to another one of the training rooms on campus, Atlas sure had a lot of them didn’t they? This training room was far larger than the one partnerships had been formed in not to mention it was already full of students fighting training bots. The chaperone told Clover and Violetta this is where teams would be made, but didn’t give either of them any actual hint about  _ how.  _

“Ready your weapons and get in there.” He instructed them.

Clover rested his hand on kingfisher, confirming it was still latched to his belt loop. He looked over at Violetta as she slipped on eight rings, clanking her hands together, causing the rings to combine into brass knuckles. Clover hadn’t seen Atlesian weapon tech so close before.

“Cat’s cradle,” She said, “What’s yours?”

“Kingfisher,” Clover said as he unhooked it from his belt, the rod extending.

“Let’s show them what we’re made of then.” Violetta and Clover entered the fray.

Students were fighting both training bots as well as each other. The topography of the arena was also changing semi-frequently. Hills and valleys forming and disappearing nearly as soon as the eye had time to get used to their presence. Clover and Violetta barely had time to take in the scene before them before they were jumped by another pair. The two boys seemed to be palette swaps, one of them was dressed in powdery baby blue and the other all in bubblegum pink. The one in blue came at Clover with a scimitar his hair tied back in a ponytail, the lower half of his hair was blue and the rest a stark white. The swordsman came at him with an overhead strike, which Clover easily parried with Kingfisher. As Clover knocked the other student back he glanced over at Violetta, who was currently fighting dirty, using her opponent’s pigtails as reigns. Clover did his best to keep her and her enemy in his sights while the blue swordsman fought him. He had a strangely stiff fighting style. Clover managed to hook him by the pant leg and send him crashing to the floor. Clover had him pinned,

“H-Harlan!” The boy called out for his teammate right as Violetta knocked the other out.

“Guess today’s not your lucky day huh?” Clover asked with a smirk as he punched him in the jaw. He scrambled over to his partner, giving Violetta and Clover ample time to get away from them.

“Oh no, I’m never gonna hear the end of your puns am I?” Violetta groaned.

“Wait till you learn my semblance.” He winked.

“What? More bad jokes?”

“Good luck, actually.”

“Of course it is, Clover field.” Violetta sighed.

The two of them were actually able to fight side by side for a fair while, mostly dealing with training bots instead of other students. They did get separated when another pair of students rushed away from their own opponents. The ever-changing terrain meant Clover and Violetta were now separated by a half-story tall tower of blocks. He and Violetta would exchange glances when they could, but they were both fairly deeply entrenched in their separate battles at the moment. Violetta let out a tired grunt as she pummelled yet another training bot, she staggered backward, leaning on the tower ever so slightly. The tower that, Clover realized was just starting to tumble. He checked his scroll, her aura was dangerously low already. At _best_ she would have some broken bones, at worst- Clover shook his head and without a moment’s hesitation, he cast his line. Kingfisher wrapping itself around Violetta’s midsection as he reeled her out of danger. She jolted a bit in surprise and looked at her partner,

“You just saved my life Clover field, thanks.”

“Anytime, partner.” Clover smiled,

“Okay, now put me down, please?” She blushed a bit as she wiggled in Clover’s grasp.

“Oh right! Sorry.” He let her go and slackened the line, reeling it back once she was free.

Violetta saw a training bot tangled in another student’s net not too far away from them. She elbowed Clover,

“I’m going in!” was all the warning she gave as she rushed at the robot, scratching with Cat’s cradle’s claws.

“Careful the nets electrified!” Someone yelled.

Violetta looked up at where the voice had come from, it was the girl she’d bumped into earlier. _Clover’s sister_ she thought to herself. She pushed herself back onto her feet, trying to ignore how the other girl’s eyes seemed to cut right through her.

“I’m Violetta.” She blurted out.

“Laurel.” She glanced over Violetta’s shoulder, “I see you’ve met my brother.”

“He’s my partner,” Violetta said.

“My condolences.”

“Glad you two are having fun now can we get back to fighting?” Clover asked as he deflected projectiles from a training bot.

“Don’t be such a baby,” Laurel smirked, “besides, it looks like you’ve already got some help.”

Clover stared blankly at the robot, which now had a stark white ax buried in its head. It sputtered and sent sparks out as it fell to the ground. Was that tar? There was a thick oily substance all over the floor.

“Thought you could use a hand.” Rush sauntered out from behind the robot, pulling his ax from its head as he approached the other student. There was a beeping noise. All four students checked their scrolls which had the same message: _Trial Complete_. They glanced at one another, noticing that none of the AIs were targeting them or indeed paying them any sort of mind now. A wall on the near side of the room parted, revealing a door.

“They _really_ don’t like telling us things in person here do they?” Violetta asked.

“Nope!” Clover answered as he headed toward the door, his teammates following close behind.

Clover wasn’t quite sure what he had _expected_ to find on the other side of those doors, but a ceremony platform with the headmaster seemingly waiting for their arrival definitely _wasn’t_ it. She smiled at the no doubt confused looking students and motioned for them to come closer.

“Congratulations on completing your first combat trials as Atlas students. Clover Ebi, Violetta Vandermeer, Rush Bilal, and Laurel Ebi. From today onward you shall be team CLVR, led by Clover Ebi.”

Clover glanced at his teammates, a little taken aback that _he_ was the leader. Not that he wasn’t excited about it, of course! It was just, not what he’d expected. Violetta gave him the smallest smile and Clover considered that a victory in and of itself. It still felt surreal that he was even at Atlas, much less _the leader of his team._ Laurel squeezed her brother’s hand,

“Looks like you’re stuck with me after all.”

“What a nightmare.” Clover smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kinda short, but now the real fun can begin!


	3. Budding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buddies, Bullying (mostly affectionately)

Somehow despite fighting from nearly the moment they landed, none of the newly formed team members found themselves able to even think about sleep when they arrived at their dorm room.

“Claim your beds!” Violetta threw her arms in the air, dropping her duffle bag to the floor.

“Looks like we can’t escape bunk beds no matter where we go.” Laurel laughed, elbowing her brother.

“ _I’m_ taking a top.”

“Gross.” Laurel scrunched her nose.

“Hey, _you_ went there, not me!” Clover said as he hauled himself onto the top bunk on the left side of the room.

Violetta stared at the twins from her perch on the other top bunk,

“Do you think its too late to change teams?” She stage whispered to Rush.

“Betrayal! On our _first night_ as teammates.” Clover clutched his chest.

Violetta laughed, “Ohh this is gonna be fun.”

“I sure hope so.” Rush said as he sat on the bed under Clover’s.

“So, time for the customary ‘ _get to know you’_ shtick?” Violetta asked.

“May as well, doesn’t seem like any of us are going to sleep any time soon.” Rush pointed out.

“Well, there’s always the classic.” Clover cleared his throat and in his best game show host voice went, “Why do _you_ want to be a huntsman slash huntress?”

Laurel snorted at her brother’s antics.

“Anyone mind if I start?” Rush asked,

“Nah, go ahead.” Laurel motioned for him to speak.

“Well in Vacuo there’s a lot of Grimm, I mean there’s lots of Grimm _everywhere_ but apparently we’re special that way.” He smiled wryly, “I’ve always been a bit of an adrenaline junkie too, mountain climbing is my biggest hobby.” He motioned to his two axes,

“That’s how Discord and Serenity first came to be, I kept getting ambushed during climbs.” His hand ghosted over the scars on his face, “Explains these pretty boys too. So I figured, if I’m fighting off Grimm just so I can _relax_ , I may as well get paid right?” 

Clover hummed at the surprisingly candid answer,

“How about you, oh illustrious leader?”

“Laurel wanted to be a Huntress ever since we were kids. It just seemed natural. I like fishing and sure I could take over the family business but if my sister is gonna run around being a hero? Damn if I’m not gonna be right there fighting by her side.”

“You two are really close huh?” Violetta twirled a lock of hair between her fingers.

“The way we grew up? _Had_ to be.” Laurel said with a slightly strained smile,

“But as my sweet baby brother was saying, I wanted to be a huntress from a real young age. Our mom used to tell us stories of pirates and terrifying ocean Grimm. When I found out piracy wasn’t exactly _smiled_ upon as a profession I decided Huntress fit the bill. Even though we basically live on a boat we didn’t travel as much as you’d think. But I’ve always loved the freedom of being on the water, might work for a marina or something, just living on the water and fighting monsters.” She glanced at Clover, “And I _guess_ you can come along if you don’t cramp my style.”

“What style? You have a _mullet.”_

“This is the ancestral hair of my people!”

“What are you _talking_ about?”

“It’s a _lesbian_ mullet, therefore it’s a style, fuck you.” 

“Alright before the twins start throwing hands, how about _I_ answer?” Violetta set her hand on her chest.

The twins looked at one another and nodded, 

“My parents work in a dust mine, a shocker I know.” She said sarcastically, “But I always wanted something else, I’ve never taken a lien from the SDC and I don’t plan to. With the kind of money you can make as a Huntress my parents could stop working there. Plus well, there’s not that many Faunus Hunters out there.” She got solemn for a moment, “I want to give people a different image of the Faunus aside from mine workers or White Fang members. I just, I don’t know if I’m out there doing the work of a Huntress, maybe I can change the way my people are seen.” She shrugged.

“Isn’t that a lot of pressure to put on yourself? Change the world’s perception alone?” Laurel eyed her with worry.

“Maybe, but if I do it the next Faunus doesn’t have to.” She laid back in bed, her tail flicking a bit,

“Anyway, there are huntsmen academies all across Remnant, what made you choose Atlas?” she asked.

“I’ve lived in Vacuo all my life, I wanted to see a bit of the world, and well, you can’t get much more of a climate change than the desert to _Solitas_ right?” Rush laid back pulling his hair tie out as he crossed his arms under his head.

“What about you Vi?” He asked.

Violetta’s ears twitched, 

“I’m here because everyone thought I couldn’t get in, I want to prove I’m just as good as any Atlesian elite, better even, because I had to _work_ to get here. I want the next Faunus who applies here to know they _can_ make it.”

Laurel climbed into her brother’s bed, 

“I always wanted to go to Atlas. Dreamed of it ever since I was a kid, becoming a huntress in the city in the sky. I mean, it’s a world-renowned school! It also has the benefit of being the closest combat school to Argus.”

Clover leaned on Laurel’s shoulder,

“As for me well, where Laurel goes, I follow.”

“That’s a bit ironic huh? Our leader came here following someone else.” Violetta smirked.

“I’ve literally been following her our whole lives, why stop now?” Clover asked with a bit of a nervous smile. 

“Ten-minute headstart baby!” Laurel held up a peace sign.

“I was being polite! Ladies first.” He shoved his sister half-heartedly.

Laurel snorted, “I’m hardly a _lady_.”

“Fine, _brats_ first.”

“You’re both brats,” Violetta said.

“I am your _leader,_ ” Clover said with a pout.

“And _I’m_ your partner, it’s _my_ job to keep that ego of yours in check, four-leaf.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

Laurel burst out laughing,

“Clover having an ego, _that’s_ a good one.”

“You wound me,” Clover said, pouting even more.

“I love you Cloves but its no secret you don’t exactly have the best self-esteem in Remnant.”

“Thank you for airing my insecurities to our new friends!” Clover’s face flushed with embarrassment.

Laurel rolled her eyes, “They’re our _team_ they were gonna find out eventually.”

“I was just kind of hoping it would be on _my_ terms, for once.”

Laurel’s mouth hung slightly agape as she took in the genuine distress on her brother’s face,

“I’m sorry Clover I didn’t-” She started as she slid off his bed,

“Yeah well, I think I’m gonna try and get some sleep.” Clover laid down facing the wall,

“ _Goodnight_ everyone.”

\- - -

After a tense night’s sleep, the team was getting ready for their first full day at Atlas academy. Rush and Violetta, not quite sure to do with the tension in the room, waited for their teammates in the hallway. Laurel tapped her brother on the shoulder once the two of them were alone,

“Hey, Clover? I don’t want us to start our new life on a sour note… What I did last night was a real dick move, I had no right to just advertise your personal stuff like that. I _especially_ shouldn’t have made it, made _you_ into a joke. That’s, that’s something _they_ do, and I don’t want to be like them. I’m sorry, and I won’t do it again, I swear.” Her teal eyes shined with tears ready to fall. Clover pulled his sister into a hug,

“Apology accepted, and I could tell you weren’t gonna do it again after I saw your face last night.” He mumbled into her hair.

Laurel sighed in relief, “I’m glad, now let’s go to class.”

“Right behind you.”

The twins joined their partners in the hallway, assured them all was well, and then they were off to their first class. When they entered the amphitheater-style lecture hall there was nothing there aside from a few other students and a seating chart on a podium. 

“Alphabetical order, good thing I have extra ears.” Violetta sighed as she took note of her seat.

“Damn, I was hoping it would be team seating,” Laurel said.

“To be fair classes were assigned before teams were.” Rush noted.

“Still, we’re over here” Laurel pointed to the front row, “and Vi may as well be in fucking _Mistral.”_

“It’s fine, means I’ll be getting better grades than you guys anyway.” Violetta stuck her tongue out and winked before heading to her assigned seat.

Laurel and Rush headed to their seats as well. Clover set his bag down and walked around the room a little bit, searching for any, well, to call them _familiar_ faces was a bit of a stretch. But Clover couldn’t help but keep his eye out for anyone he might’ve encountered during orientation.

The blue member of the blue-pink duo Clover and Violetta had faced was walking over to Clover. Clover hadn’t had time in their first meeting to truly take in just how _much_ the blue swordsman had going on in his ensemble. He had high waisted white leather pants, icy blue knee-high boots, and a sheer blue flowing poet shirt, with gold stars embroidered on it with sparkling threads. He had small silver hoop earrings which helped to widen his rather angular face. His ponytail turned a powdery blue once it passed his shoulders. His sword was sheathed at his side. His bright blue eyes glimmering as he approached Clover like an old friend instead of a near stranger,

“Hello there Clover, I heard you were made the leader of your team, congratulations!”

“Thank you! I-” He coughed, a bit embarrassed, “I didn’t catch your name last time we met,” Clover admitted.

“Oh I remember, you have a _very_ memorable left hook. Now, where are my manners?” He bowed his head and held out his hand, “I’m West, West Schnee.”

Clover shook the offered hand, “Nice to meet you West. I uh- I didn’t know the Schnee’s were huntsmen too?”

“Well, I had to find _one_ way to stand out.” West winked.

Clover eyed West’s ostentatious outfit, the see-through v neck the more understated part of his wardrobe,

“Oh, I’m _sure_ you just fade into the background at all those fancy parties,” Clover smirked.

“More than you’d expect! Which is a real shame since I’m such a _delight_.”

“I’m uh, beginning to get the idea.” Clover felt his cheeks burning, Laurel was no doubt going to tease him endlessly about this.

“I’m the leader of my team as well, team WHIP. I’m sure you remember Harlan, or at least your partner does.” He nodded towards the student whose outfit was about eighty percent pink fishnets.

“You were calling his name before I clocked you,” Clover commented.

“Little did I know he was already out of commission.” West laughed lightly.

“Are you playing nice over here?” Laurel leaned against her brother, trademark Ebi Smirk on her face.

“I’m _always_ nice!” Both boys said at the same time.

Laurel raised an eyebrow,

“I’m Laurel, Clover’s sister and one of his teammates.”

“I’m West, leader of team WHIP, and hopefully, a future friend to you and your team.”

“Nice to meet you West, gotta say that’s quite a look you’ve got going there, I like it.” 

“Thank you! I _dress to kill_ as the old saying goes.” He winked, “I love your look too though very down to earth.”

“I dress like a fishmonger,” Laurel said flatly.

“And it _works_ for you, I’d probably look like a fool if I tried something like that.”

“And I would be a real fish out of water in something like that.” She motioned to his outfit,

“You’d be better in something a bit more masculine than what I usually wear I think.”

“I think it would be hard to find something _less_ masculine than that shirt.” Laurel tugged at one of the baggy sleeves lightly.

“Thank you, I try.” West winked again, Clover was starting to wonder if he had a facial tick or if the other boy really did just wink that frequently, either seemed possible.

“Please take your seats.” The professor had slipped into the room completely undetected and stood at the podium, a neutral frown on her face,

“Talk to you later,” West whispered as he headed to his seat.

Clover gave a little wave as he and Laurel went back to their seats.

While it was only the first-day Professor Aka was clearly a very passionate historian and made it quite clear that while proficiency in combat is important, “If one does not understand history they will only repeat it, and usually fuck up even more than the first time around.”

While she was clearly more focused on history than anything else it was evident from both her posture as well as her musculature that she had seen more than a few battles in her time. Time passed surprisingly quickly as Professor Aka explained her classroom policies as well as assigned readings for the week. Once the class was dismissed Clover made eye contact with West and motioned for him to come over.

“Miss me already?” He asked when he joined team CLVR by the front of the room,

“I was wondering if you and your team wanted to grab lunch with us?” Clover scratched the back of his neck as he asked.

West seemed a bit surprised at the question but quickly regained his cheerful composure,

“We’d _love_ to.” He looked over his shoulder at his own teammates, “WHIP, we’re getting lunch with our new friends!” He announced.

The first one to join the group was West’s partner. Even if Clover hadn’t already known that it was plain from the way they presented themselves. West’s partner was just as flamboyantly dressed as his counterpart. He had dark pink nearly red eyes and long pale pink hair tied in pigtails. While West was angular and pointy like an icicle his partner was round and soft like cotton candy. He had knee-high neon pink pumps on and a skirt that was mid-thigh in front and nearly floor-length in the back. He had a red mesh shirt and a holographic crop top under it. 

“I’m Harlan, nice to officially meet you.” He waved.

“Glad to see you conscious,” Violetta smirked.

“You went for the hair! That’s just cheap.”

“It worked didn’t it?” She rested her hands on her hips.

“Well _yeah_.” Harlan huffed playfully.

The second newcomer was a medium skinned black girl with a warm complexion. She had pinkish-orange hair in tight coils. There was a long scar across her forehead almost like the crown of her skull had been reattached previously. Her eyes were amber and rather droopy. She had a fuzzy lilac sweater and white jeans. Her weapons appeared to be simple guns in her holsters. She smiled warmly as she waved.

“My name is Imogene! But you can just call me Genie, everyone does.”

“Nice to meet you Genie, if you don’t mind me asking, how did you get that scar?” Laurel asked.

“Oh! It’s kind of a wild story actually, its how I discovered my semblance actually.” Genie clapped her hands together, “My semblance is controlling blood flow as well as selective numbness for myself or anyone I touch. I got my head cracked open by a Grimm and my semblance unlocked which is how I didn’t die!”

“Damn that’s _quite_ the story and the semblance,” Laurel said.

“Oh, that’s nothing compared to what my cousin’s pulled off!”

Pleasant sighed, “That would be me.” They adjusted their sky blue beanie self consciously,

“I’m Pleasant.” Their eye flicked to Laurel briefly, “Good to see you again.”

“You’ve met?”

“Yeah, Pleasant and I were paired up for the first partner duels.” Laurel decided not to mention the way that match had _ended,_ which Pleasant seemed silently thankful for.

“I wound up being partnered with Genie here.” Pleasant rested their elbow on Genie’s shoulder,

“Should we start heading to the dining hall?” Harlan clapped his hands together.

“Sounds like a plan.” Rush agreed.

The two teams left the lecture hall and headed towards the dining hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHIP!!!! WHIP WHIP WHIP THEYRE HEREEEEE  
> can you tell I'm excited about my own story? I hope so  
> Professor Aka was made literally As I wrote the scene so we'll find out just what her deal is Together  
> I was gonna make this chapter longer but I really wanted to post it and also the chapter was already getting kinda long


	4. Breaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " When a whale breaches the water is it falling into the air? No, it is leaping out of the water."  
> 

The teams sat down at the cafeteria. WHIP on one side, CLVR on the other. Atlas’ dining hall situation was militaristic; much like the rest of the school. Food was a necessity of course but it wasn’t exactly fine dining. Genie made a bit of a face at her meal, focusing mainly on the small carton of milk she had gotten instead of any of her actual food. Pleasant popped a piece of gum into their mouth,

“I’m not sharing because it's nicotine gum.” They explained.

“You smoke?”

“Since I was like fourteen,” Pleasant said with a noncommittal shrug.

“Oh.” Rush said.

“I’ve tried to quit a couple of times but it never takes so, here I am.” They once again shrugged.

“So, last time we met we didn’t really get to see your weapons in action, care to tell us about them?” Violetta asked, resting her elbow on the table as she glanced between Harlan and West.

“I’m never one to deny a request from a pretty lady.” West smiled as he pulled out his sword, “Hyacinthus here is a scimitar  _ but _ ,” He squeezed the hilt and the sword transformed into a sniper rifle, “he’s versatile, like me.” West winked.

“Oh, I’m _sure_.” Violetta rolled her eyes with a smirk.

“My weapon isn’t quite as  _ flashy  _ but someone on the team had to have a whip!” Harlan laid his flogger on the table, “I can change out the dust crystal in the grip to deal different types of damage, but other than that I’ve got a fairly static weapon.”

“No shame in that,” Laurel said, “albatross is a fishing net, made of slightly stronger stuff than usual of course but there’s nothing wrong with a classic.”

“I think a mix is good, it’s probably part of why our teams are composed the way they are,” Genie said.

Clover nodded, looking at his team’s weapons it did seem that there was a balance of more classic and hybrid designs. Kingfisher was by far the one most removed from its original inspiration, meanwhile, he was pretty sure Rush had actually used Discord and Serenity while rock-climbing back in Vacuo.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking.” Rush looked over at West, “What made you want to be a huntsman?”

West smiled, “Oh I don’t mind at all. My older sister Willow, she’s going to inherit the company when our father retires. Her husband is rather business-minded” He scowled for a moment, “While I could live off the company’s revenue, I simply don’t want to. First of all, it would be so  _ boring  _ in that house all the time, and I think if I had to work with my brother-in-law for an extended period of time I might actually kill him. Which I  _ don’t  _ think my sister or niece would appreciate.”

“How much older is your sister?” Laurel asked.

“Seven years, which is  _ also  _ how old my niece Winter is!” He pulled out his scroll, showing the table a picture of himself holding a little girl on his hip, she had the same blue eyes and pale hair as her uncle. She had a powdery blue dress on, the skirt puffy like she was a snow fairy.

“I love her so much,” West said, scrolling through more pictures of himself and his niece, some also included his sister.

“I noticed her father isn’t in any of these.”

“And that’s on  _ purpose,  _ my sister may love the man but that doesn’t mean  _ I  _ have to.”

“Is he at least good to them?” Clover asked, concerned at the sudden change in West’s demeanor.

“I say this as someone who  _ has _ a rich dad, he’s a rich dad.”

“Ah yes, the universal experience.” Violetta deadpanned.

“He likes the  _ image  _ of a happy family, Winter is definitely closer to the nannies and butlers than she is to her actual parents. But I’m not around much so I don’t know how he actually is when he’s  _ alone  _ with her. I just know how he is when he’s with me or my sister.”

“You don’t have to talk about him if you don’t want to.” Harlan put a hand on West’s forearm.

“Oh trust me you  _ don’t  _ want to get me started on that asshole, but I digress, my niece is the best child in the world and I would do anything for her. I’m gonna guess I’m the only uncle at the table?” He laughed a bit as he tried to lighten the mood.

“Well, I’ll be  _ very  _ surprised if I find out I’m an uncle,” Clover said as he looked at his sister.

“Lesbian immaculate conception is all the rage these days.” Laurel rolled her eyes.

“Oh of course, how silly of me.”

“I’m an only child so, that’ll be a solid no from me.” Rush said.

“Pleasant and I are cousins but we’re basically siblings,” Genie said.

“I’m the oldest of four, my sisters are thirteen, ten, and six,” Violetta said.

“I didn’t know you came from such a big family.” Clover blinked.

Violetta shrugged, “They’re good kids, once I’m a huntress hopefully their lives will be a bit easier.” She met eyes with West, “Since our parents work in the mines.”

West bit his lip, “I’m, I’m sorry about the conditions if I had any power trust me I would be using it. But I’m the second born and fucking  _ Jaques  _ has a better in than me.”

“You’ve got more power than my father does.” Violetta crossed her arms.

“I’ll talk to my sister, she’s the one who's gonna be in charge soon anyway.” He looked thoughtfully at Violetta, “I want to do better by your people, I’m probably going to mess up along the way, but I want to  _ try _ .”

That brought a small smile to Violetta’s face, “As long as you’re trying I’ll be listening then.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” West said, he turned to the rest of team CLVR, “If you ever want to train or just hang out, team WHIP is at your service!” He said with a genuine smile.

“You have our numbers,” Violetta said.

WHIP and CLVR went their separate ways, only to find themselves heading to the same class, the group laughed about that before heading into the training facility. 

“I am Professor Quinn, I will be your primary combat instructor during your time here at Atlas academy. While you all have obvious skills, otherwise you would not be here. However, that is no excuse to rest on your laurels.”

Clover elbowed his sister with a soft snort.

Quinn continued on,

“I don’t want any of you to ever doubt your abilities or your spot at Atlas. We do _not_ take pity cases, every single one of you has earned your place here. That does _not_ mean that you are finished learning the basics. Weapon use, weapon maintenance, landing strategies, all of these will be just as key to your survival in the field as any tactics or techniques I will teach you over these next four years. Landing strategies for instance,” She analyzed her nails with an almost bored expression, “many people, huntsmen, and civilian alike have a completely incorrect perception of what a landing strategy _is_ as well as its purpose _._ ”

Quinn cleared her throat as a screen descended from the ceiling, showing footage of several huntsmen mid-drop,

“This is not skydiving, you are not aimlessly flinging yourselves from airplanes for a cheap rush.”

“You’re not cheap, don’t worry.” Clover patted Rush on the shoulder. Rush frowned and elbowed him in the side lightly.

“For instance, skydivers don’t need to have their aura engaged, relying on the parachutes to save them. There is no such failsafe for a landing strategy, if you don’t engage your aura _the whole time_ you will die. Anyone who claims otherwise is either trying to kill you or themselves.” Quinn pointed at a team on the screen as they jumped, “You see, these hunters aren’t _falling._ When a whale breaches the water is it falling into the air? No, it is _leaping_ out of the water. This is the same with landing strategies. You are leaping to the ground. This is also a prime time to assess the battlefield. You will never have as wide a view as you will when jumping from a dropship. How you approach your landing says as much about what type of fighter you are as your weapon or your semblance.”

Quinn eyed the group of students before them, 

“We’re working on landing strategies today.” They stared at Harlan for a moment, “Next time, I recommend wearing something _opaque_ under any skirts or dresses.” Clover winced in sympathy as he saw the realization dawning on Harlan’s face. Well, that was certainly not how he’d pictured the semester starting. The professor led the class out of the training room and onto one of the many landing platforms, where a large manta was waiting,

“Pile in.” They motioned to the ship.

The students filed in neatly. Violetta patted Harlan on the shoulder,

“This is why I wear leggings.” She stage whispered.

“I didn’t know we were doing landing strategies today!” He blushed, crossing his legs.

“Rookie mistake.” She winked.

“Vi, be nice.” Clover chided her.

“I’m _always_ nice.” 

“And _I_ for one am excited to see our new friends in action,” West said as he sat next to Harlan.

As the last students made their way onto the vessel and their ascent began Quinn continued talking about landing strategies, the two teams seemed to have stopped paying attention shortly after they got on the ship. There were no windows, at least not where the students were seated, there was no hint to how far they were from campus, or how high in the air they were.

“The best way to improve, of course, is to practice.” Professor Quinn punched the side of the transport, the wind howling as the door opened. Clover looked out at the swirling tundra below. He felt the blood drain from his face as he kept staring down,

“Our dear leader isn’t afraid of heights is he?” Violetta elbowed him.

“I think it’s perfectly reasonable to be a bit nervous about jumping out of a plane a few _thousand_ feet in the air above a frozen wasteland full of sabers!” Clover crossed his arms with a frown.

“Last one down takes out the garbage for the rest of the semester!” Violetta declared before doing a front flip out of the plane.

Laurel stuck her tongue out at her brother as she fell out of the plane as if she were flopping onto a couch and not plummeting into an icy monster-filled tundra. Clover looked at Rush, the only non-traitor it seemed,

“Bad time to mention I _like_ doing chores I’m guessing?” He asked weakly. 

“You’ll be fine, let’s go.” Rush grabbed Clover by the sleeve as he leaped out of the airship, dragging Clover with him. Clover decided he didn’t like his team anymore.

Rush _laughed_ as the two of them fell. Clover felt his heart pounding, blood roaring in his ears and every nerve in his body screaming as the bitter wind slid by. He adjusted his arm so he was holding Rush’s hand instead of the other holding his sleeve. His teammate’s steady pulse helped to calm him as they plummeted toward the ground. Clover risked looking around to see how his classmates were doing.

Genie looked like she was preparing to pile drive into the ground, bracing her shoulder forward. Clover couldn’t help but worry she was going to hurt herself when she landed. West was controlling his descent with glyphs, Clover figured it was probably a semblance thing since it didn’t _seem_ like the Schnee was using dust at the moment.

Violetta was curled up like a cannonball, Clover had to admit he was curious how  _ that  _ was going to go. Laurel whooped in delight as she gripped onto the edges of Albatross, using the net as a makeshift parachute. Rush squeezed his hand and met eyes with him,

“You’ve got this.” Rush shouted over the winds as he let go, giving Clover a two-finger salute as he pulled out his axes.

Well, at least  _ someone  _ thought he had this. Clover spread his arms out, taking deep and slow breaths. He’d done this a thousand times, there was no reason to be nervous. He had his aura engaged, the ground below him seemed clear of any Grimm as well, all he had to do was stick a landing. He could do this in his sleep damnit! He waited till he could just start to see the finer details of the landscape before pulling out Kingfisher. He drew an arm back and cast the line, while not a move he would attempt if he were dropping into an active battlefield, using Kingfisher to guide his landing was one of his more favored techniques. He flung his arm forward, waiting for the tell-tale sensation of the hook piercing the ice below him. He pulled back, reeling himself to the ground. He landed on his knees, his aura taking the brunt of the impact. He retracted his weapon and placed it back on his belt as he watched for the rest of his class.

He had the clearest view of Violetta, still somersaulting through the air as she neared the snowy tundra. She kept on rolling when she met the ground, sending a spray of soft snow as she came to a stop. She got to her feet and fluffed up her tail, shaking clumps of snow from her person.

“How’d I do, Clover field?”

“Never seen a landing cannonball before,  _ I’m  _ impressed.”

“Personally I’m a fan of Laur’s whooping parachute technique, it suits her.” Violetta motioned to the general direction they’d last seen Clover’s sister.

The young huntress bounded over to them, wrapping her net back in its proper place.

“Damn that was a Rush!”

“Speaking of, where did he land?”

“He split off from me, I’m not quite sure,” Clover admitted.

Rush and Pleasant walked over a small hill as they reunited with their teammates. Rush had rope burn on his upper arm

“What happened to you two?” Laurel asked.

“Turns out the rock  _ wasn’t  _ big enough for the two of us.” Rush scratched the back of his neck, face going pink with embarrassment.

“In my defense, you did decide to head to the rock about ten seconds before we  _ both  _ landed.”

Rush blushed, “I was watching out for Clover!”

“Watching his back I’ll bet.” Laurel teased.

“I hate you.” Rush pointed at his partner.

“No, you don’t.”

Professor Quinn cleared their throat, having made their way over to the small group of students,

“I want you all to begin working on team landing strategies, I expect at least three formations by next week. Today was an _adequate_ beginning.” Quinn said, dismissing the class with a curt handwave.

\- - -

Clover had vanished for a little over an hour after their classes ended. Violetta and Rush asked Laurel if she had any idea where her brother might’ve run off to but she just made a vague “Eh” noise in reply.

“Wow, I can’t believe our leader is dead.” Violetta put a hand on her chest.

“Guess we’re team... Lover now?”

“Oh, I see how it is. I thought I’d make something for my teammates but since they’re already over me maybe I  _ won’t  _ share the cookies.” Clover quirked an eyebrow as he entered the room, a serving plate piled with freshly baked cookies.

Laurel reached for the plate but stopped, narrowing her eyes at her brother,

“Wait, are these real cookies, or _Clover_ cookies?”

“Do I even want to know what Clover Cookies are?” Rush asked, concern clear on his face.

“Oh my god Laurel you’re so dramatic _raisin cookies are a thing_.” Clover rolled his eyes.

“A thing of _sin_!” She hissed.

“Also these are pretty obviously oatmeal raisin cookies. It's not _my_ fault you eat without looking.”

“He’s got a point there.” Rush nodded

“Whose side are you on anyway?” Laurel gripped her chest in mock pain.

“Right now? The side with the cookies.” Rush said as he plucked one off the plate. He made a pleased noise as he took a bite,

“These are really good, Garlic Clove!”

Clover blinked at the nickname, “That’s a new one.”

Rush pointed at Laurel, “She calls you Cloves all the time, Vi calls you Clover Field but _Garlic_ is the one you pause at?”

“I never said I didn’t like it.”

“Some partner _you_ turned out to be, picking him over me.” Laurel scoffed in mock offense.

“ _You_ haven’t offered me any baked goods.” Rush said, wiping the crumbs off his face as he spoke.

“Clover is like a vending machine, you give him stress and he gives you baked goods.” Laurel ruffled her brother’s hair.

“Please  _ don’t  _ stress me out for baked goods,” Clover pleaded,

“Well now that you said  _ please  _ I guess I’ll just have to ask nicely like some plebian.”

Clover shoved another cookie into Rush’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I end up spending Three real ass days thinking about the implications of different landing strategies and what landing strategies could say about someone? you bet your ass I did  
> also naming weapons is going to be the Death of me okay, it took me like a month to settle on Albatross for Laurel's fml


	5. Leaves of Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Am I, was that your first kiss?”  
> Clover nodded, words failing him.  
> "Wow, I’m...I’m honored.”  
> Clover hugged him, not entirely sure what else to do when you’d just kissed your roommate in the dorm bathroom. Rush returned the hug, rubbing his back slowly.  
> “I’m here, I’m right here.” He reassured him.

A few weeks had passed by and the freshmen were starting to fully settle into life at Atlas. CLVR and WHIP were practically joined at the hip lately. The girls had formed their own sparring group to “stay sharp” as they put it, or to blow off steam, or to avoid doing homework, or...just about any reason really. The girls were having one such session, leaving the boys to their own devices for the afternoon it seemed. Clover was laying on the floor, mentally mapping the color variations in the ceiling. While it was all one piece of metal that didn’t stop it from having a few points of variance in its appearance. Even Atlas couldn’t completely neutralize the living space. He heard the sound of a tired sigh and a textbook slamming shut,

“Well, I’m done thinking for the day.” Rush said as he slid off his bed.

“Join me in empty head town.” Clover beckoned in the direction of Rush’s voice.

“Meat huge head empty?” Rush asked.

“Oh, wouldn’t _you_ like to know?” Clover teased.

Rush sat down next to Clover, he reached out to ruffle his hair but paused,

“I’m sure I’ve said it before but, I _really_ like the piercing!”

“Thanks, my ear is still a bit sore but I’m really happy I finally did it.” Clover smiled up at him.

“It really suits you.” Rush smiled.

“Flatterer.”

Rush took a careful breath before he spoke again, “Laurel mentioned you got a letter from your parents the other day. I was wondering how you were doing...” he spoke as if he were defusing a bomb.

“ _Laurel_ got a letter, the only thing our parents ever gave me was my name,” Clover said with more than a hint of bite to his voice, he hoped Rush wouldn’t try and make him elaborate.

“Clover, is everything alright at home?” Rush visibly softened beside him.

“This _is_ home now.” Clover deflected.

“I mean I know Violetta gets along with her family well enough but it’s still hard with...everything. You can talk to us, you know, you _and_ Laurel.” Rush put his hand on his friend’s arm, giving a reassuring squeeze.

Clover took a shallow breath, 

“Things are, _tense_ back in Argus. Our parents never really liked the idea of us being hunters, they liked it even less when Laurel told them we were going to Atlas. Our parents,” He paused and glanced at Rush, who was still listening, 

“Our parents like being parents, conceptually. They just... aren’t exactly _fans_ of the people Laurel and I turned into. So we didn’t let them see, we put on a show. But you know, faking who you are all the time? It gets tiring after a while. We were too exhausted to keep doing it for the rest of our lives. That’s why we applied everywhere, we just, we needed to get away.” Clover’s breath hitched, “But I knew Laurel had her heart set on Atlas. She told me if she got in and I didn’t then she wouldn’t go. We were in this together, no matter what.” His lip quivered, “Being a huntress was always _her_ dream, _she_ wanted to go to Atlas...I’ve followed her all my life and I feel like I’m just spitting in her face being made the leader over her. I wouldn’t have even thought about being a huntsman if I didn’t have her.”

“Maybe that’s _why_ you were made the leader in the first place?” Rush started, “Give you a chance to get out of your sister’s shadow, you know, being Clover the huntsman, not Laurel the huntress’ brother?”

“I mean maybe but,” Clover shrugged.

“Hey, you’ve got four years to figure out what kind of huntsman you want to be, plenty of time to grow into your own man. While she’s not _my_ sister, I think I know my partner well enough to say she’s relieved she’s not the one leading. Maybe this will be good for both of you.”

“For an only child, you sure know a lot about sibling dynamics.” 

Rush shrugged, “What can I say? I’m observant. Plus believe it or not, I _have_ met people with siblings before.”

“What? No way.” Clover smiled.

“Okay, mister sarcasm next time I _won’t_ offer you any supportive words.” Rush poked the tip of his nose,

“Nooooo, I was kidding.” Clover rolled to his side, wrapping his arms around Rush’s torso.

Rush brushed a lock of hair out of Clover’s face,

“Your hair is getting a bit shaggy, it’s kind of cute.”

Clover felt a flush rise to his cheeks,

“That reminds me of something.” He jumped to his feet and bolted out of the dorm room. 

It was only after he had actually made his way to the courtyard that he realized he hadn’t actually given Rush a _single_ clue to where he was going. He pulled out his scroll, wincing at several anxious texts from Rush.

“I remembered something I had to do and uh, got ahead of myself? Sorry for running out on u bud.” He texted, adding a pink and a blue heart to really emphasize his point.

“K good, was worried I’d done something.”

Clover shook his head as he read Rush’s response, “No, you’re good, be back in a bit.”

Now that Rush had been reassured he _hadn’t_ somehow detonated his friendship with Clover he took the time to finish wrapping his presents for the twins. While technically the Ebis’ birthday was on Monday, their friends thought it would be better to celebrate on the weekend before so they could actually have a bit of _fun._ Rush was glad Violetta and Genie were keeping Laurel occupied while the others prepared. Rush tied Clover’s present with a small gold ribbon, smiling at his handiwork. He hid Clover and Laurel’s presents under his pillow, and he’d thank Clover’s semblance since no sooner were the items hidden than he heard his leader’s voice calling his name,

“Hey, Rush wanna help me dye my hair?” Clover burst into the room breathing heavily, holding a drugstore bag that, presumably, had hair dye in it.

“Oh _absolutely_ ,” Rush leaped to his feet and followed Clover into the small bathroom.

Clover was already laying out his “haul” on the counter, a box of blue hair dye, _Kingfisher blue_ Rush noted, an electric razor, and a box of tic tacs. Rush eyed the buzzer questioningly, 

“You want a haircut too or just color?”

“Oh, I was going to give myself an undercut after I dyed it.” He said.

“Or we could do it _first_ so I’m not using dye on hair that’s about to be gone.” Rush offered.

“Yeah, that...might be a better plan.” Clover blushed.

“Don’t worry, I’ve done this before.” Rush patted him on the shoulder as he picked up the buzzer. Their shower had a foldable seat for disabled students, Rush pulled it out and sat down,

“Alright Garlic, get comfy.”

Clover sat down on the floor of the shower, his cheek resting against Rush’s thigh. Rush’s hands were firm and steady, one hand pushing Clover’s head forward as the other started buzzing his hair,

“This alright? I don’t want to accidentally nic you.” Rush murmured.

“Yeah this is, it’s fine,” Clover said, glad there was no way Rush could see his blush. Something about his friend moving him around by the hair was...enticing. He had the feeling he’d be thinking about Rush’s hands in his hair later. He then felt a wave of shame crash over him. Sure daydreaming about guys was one thing but Rush was his _teammate;_ he couldn’t do that to him, he deserved better than to occupy Clover’s _private_ thoughts.

“Clove?” Rush asked, likely not for the first time.

“Hmm?”

Rush laughed a bit, “I was asking if you wanted to check what I’ve done so far? I can make it shorter if you want.”

Clover stood up, knees popping from their extended time on the tiled floor. He stood at the sink, he was surprised with how _fast_ this was going, more than half of his hair was already gone. He ran his hand over the fuzz left behind, it was a nice feeling.

“It looks great so far, I really appreciate this Rush.”

“It’s my pleasure to give my best friend a bit of a spa day for his birthday.” He winked, “Now get back here so I can finish.”

Clover bit the inside of his cheek at Rush’s choice of words. _That_ was certainly an image in his head now. He sat back down, head still leaning slightly against Rush’s thigh. Clover tried his best not to think about Rush’s thigh, or his hands, or his voice...It was not successful.

“So, what made you decide on the mini-makeover? Trying to dethrone West as the fashionista of the group?”

“First of all Harlan is _definitely_ the fashionista and I’m _telling_ him you said that. And second, same reason I got my ear pierced, I _can_.”

Rush chuckled a bit as he reached for the box dye,

“Any reason for the blue in particular? Trying to match West or something?”

“No one can match West better than Harlan, also why are you suddenly so interested in my opinion on him? Are you _jealous_ or something?” Clover teased.

“Not at all! I just know you _and_ Vi have been spending a lot of time with him and I’m hoping to avoid any love triangle bullshit.”

Clover snorted, he _had_ noticed West and Violetta were hanging out more often lately,

“Well if Vi wants him she doesn’t have to worry about me. I mean I have _eyes_ but,” He shrugged, “not really interested in him that way.”

Rush exhaled softly, he sounded almost relieved? Well, that made sense, the last thing anyone needed was two of their teammates pining for the same guy.

“Okay you’re gonna want to take off your shirt for this, wouldn’t want to stain it.”

Clover closed his eyes as he took off his shirt, tossing it aside. His skin felt like it was burning under Rush’s gentle touch. He draped the towel on Clover’s shoulders. He heard the bottle pop and felt the cool liquid on his scalp. He shivered a bit as Rush’s hands worked the color into his hair,

“Your hair is _so_ damn soft Garlic.” Rush said softly as he massaged Clover’s scalp.

Clover hummed a bit, “Thank you.”

“So, any reason you had to buy hair dye _right this second?_ ” Rush asked, and Clover could hear his friend’s smile.

He shrugged, “I wanted to kick off our birthday weekend with a bang!”

“Nice, hope you and Laur like what Vi and I have planned.”

“You guys planned something? That’s really sweet.”

“Of _course_ we did.” Rush said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

The two huntsmen didn’t talk about much as they waited for Clover’s hair to be done, Clover washing the color out after they had waited the box’s recommended forty-five minutes. Clover had absolutely ruined the towel Rush had given him but thankfully it was already blue so it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. The two boys stood in the bathroom, admiring the results in the mirror,

“Clover you’re, you’re really beautiful.” Rush said with a hint of wonder in his voice.

“Hey Rush uh, would it be weird if I said I wanted to kiss you right now?”

“Not at all Cloves.”

Clover turned around, his heart stuck in his throat when he saw how softly Rush was looking at him. Rush’s fingers barely grazed Clover’s jaw as they came together. Rush’s skin was radiating heat. Clover felt himself melting into him, becoming acutely aware that he was _very_ shirtless and very much pressed against Rush. Clover deepened the kiss experimentally, feeling a slight scratch from stubble, guess Rush hadn’t shaved recently. He gripped onto Rush’s shoulder, despite being taller than him he felt as if a strong gust of wind would send him tumbling to the ground. Rush’s tongue dragged across Clover’s lower lip, a request. Clover was all too willing to oblige him. Rush moaned softly as his hands began trailing down Clover’s body. Clover whimpered as Rush’s fingers grazed his nipple. It felt _nice_ this whole, kissing business. Clover was starting to get what all the hubbub was about. Rush squeezed his hip lightly and pulled back, looking at him with a mixture of fondness and question,

“Am I, was that your first kiss?” He asked, a bit out of breath.

Clover nodded, words failing him.

“Wow, I’m...I’m honored.”

Clover hugged him, not entirely sure what else to do when you’d just kissed your roommate in the dorm bathroom. Rush returned the hug, rubbing his back slowly.

“I’m here, I’m right here.” He reassured him, “Come on, let’s show off your new ‘do.” Rush took his hand and led him out of the bathroom.

The cheery mood was promptly shattered when the boys saw Laurel. Her face was drained of color and her hands were shaking terribly. Violetta’s tail swished behind her hurriedly. Her face betraying she was none the wiser to the situation than Rush and Clover were.

“Laur, what’s going on?” Clover asked, dreading the answer he _knew_ was coming.

“It’s them Clove, our parents are here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crush rights  
> yes I am the nerd that made shipnames for my own damn characters, and yes you /will/ learn all of them, Especially the non-canon ships  
> also yes I did spend an Entire chapter on Clover doing the classic "impulse change appearance bc ur gay"  
> 1/19/21 edit: minor grammar fix


	6. Two Leaf, one Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love a surprise visit from family members?  
> Laurel and Clover that's who!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: shitty parents (emotional abuse/manipulation)

“They’re _here?_ But how-why?” Clover asked.

“They wanted to _surprise_ us. We ran into them on the way back from training.” Laurel hugged herself, “We’re really lucky they didn’t run into West or Harlan…”

“Gods I _don’t_ want to imagine what Dad would say if he saw Harlan.” Clover ran a hand through his hair.

“I already told Genie to tell the others tonight is off,” Violetta said.

“What was happening tonight?” Clover asked.

“Party with WHIP, which is now postponed.” Rush said, “Now about your parents. What can we do, how do we help?” 

“Well, you can prepare for an _uncomfortable_ evening, to say the least.” Clover cleared his throat, avoiding Rush’s gaze, “You know how Laur and I make gay jokes all the time? Well _not_ tonight! Not even a hint of it. As far as mom and dad are concerned Laurel and I are both extremely heterosexual. Now, that being said, I’m not gonna tell either of you that _you_ have to pretend in front of them but, they _will_ be fucking nasty about it.”

“If it’s going to make things worse for you then I can pretend for one night.” Violetta took Laurel’s hand in her own.

“Same here.” Rush nodded in agreement.

Clover felt his chest tighten at the surge of affection he felt for his friends at that moment. Well, Rush was probably something other than a friend now right? They didn’t exactly get a chance to talk about it before all this, well, that was a conundrum for current Clover to worry about and for future Clover to actually deal with.

“Our parents are very good at seeming polite, so just….If tonight isn’t that bad please don’t think we’re, overreacting?” Laurel looked apologetic, “They, I’m the _golden child_ .” Bitterness crept into her voice, “I may be making decisions they don’t approve of but they still love me, they just want to make sure I know the family business will always be where I _really_ belong.”

“I, on the other hand,” Clover began, “am barely worth the ink on my birth certificate. I’m the screwup, the punchline. Always have been and probably always will be. So if, no scratch that, _when_ they make jokes about me, please don’t try and make a big thing about it. It’s more trouble than it's worth.”

“What do you mean by _jokes_ though, Clover field?” Violetta’s ears flattened against the top of her head.

“He means emotional abuse” Laurel glanced at her brother, “let’s stop beating around the bush, that’s what they’re doing Clove.”

“It’s not that big a deal.”

“Yes, it _is._ ”

“Regardless just, don’t try and fight them, please? I can handle a few jabs,” He stared down his sister. Laurel crossed her arms but said nothing. Clover went to his dresser to grab a shirt, and as luck would have it the moment he was fully clothed the Ebi parents burst into the room. Their father was shorter than the twins, he had the same dusting of freckles his daughter had and pale green eyes. Their mother had the seafoam eyes of her children as well as the dark auburn hair of her son. They both smiled exuberantly, their eyes trained on Laurel,

“Happy birthday, Sprouts!” They pulled their daughter into a hug. Their mother patted Clover on the shoulder, more of an afterthought than actual affection.

“Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Ebi.” Rush said with a hint of tension to his jaw.

“Please, call me Al.” Clover’s dad clapped Rush on the shoulder, “You must be the partner Laurelei has been telling us all about!”

“Guilty as charged, the name’s Rush Bilal.” Rush chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Pleasure to meet you Rush, why our dear Laurie has told us so much about you I feel like I practically know you already! I’m Pearl, Laurel and Clover’s mother.”

“I hope you haven’t heard _too_ many bad things.” Rush folded his hands behind his back, Clover noticed his fingers were shaking. He had to clench his fists to stop himself from reaching out to him. His father turned his attentions to Violetta,

“And this lovely young woman must be Violetta.”

“That would be me, I’m Clover’s partner.” She smiled.

“You’re the first Faunus here at Atlas, right? That’s quite an achievement.”

“Thank you, I’m proud to have the opportunity to study here, especially with such exceptional teammates.”

“I’m sure with a girl like Laurel as a leader you’ll go far.”

Violetta blinked a bit, “ _Clover_ is the team leader.” She corrected.

“Oh well on _paper_ sure but I know my son, and that boy is no leader. He couldn’t make up his mind to save his own life!” His casual smile fell off his face as he finally took a good look at his son.

“What the hell did you go and get this for? And why is your hair blue?” His father grabbed Clover’s earlobe and pulled him closer, inspecting the jewelry critically.

“Ow, ow dad that _hurts_.” Clover winced.

“You want to be a huntsman but can’t handle a little tug on the ear?” Al laughed.

“It’s still _healing,_ Dad.” Clover peeled his father’s fingers off his ear. 

Violetta put her hands on Clover’s shoulders,

“That would probably be my fault. See I’m an Atlas native and well, it’s very common for young men to dye their hair or get body mods here. In fact, you’d be hard-pressed to find an Atlesian man _without_ any piercings.” Violetta glanced away lightly blushing, “Plus it’s _very_ popular with the ladies.”

“Well, Clover needs all the help he can get in _that_ department.” Al punched Clover in the arm jovially.

Clover balked at his father, “ _Dad!_ ”

Laurel cleared her throat, “So, what’s the special occasion?” She smiled.

“Well, your twins only turn eighteen once... So we thought we’d take you out to dinner tonight!” She smiled.

“When should we expect to get them back?” Violetta asked.

“Girlie you and Rush are coming too of course! And I won’t hear a word about it.”

“Oh uh, thank you...Mr- uh. Thanks, Al that’s, very thoughtful of you.”

“Now it’s not a black-tie place but it’s not exactly t-shirt and jeans either.” Al’s eyes meandered up and down the girls’ bodies, “Might want to get just a _bit_ dressed up.”

Pearl rested a hand on her husband’s shoulder, “You kids get ready, we’ll be waiting out in the courtyard!” She said with a smile. 

“See you in a bit mom!” Clover said as he waved his parents off. 

The teenagers closed the door as soon as their backs were turned. Laurel and Clover were both desperately searching for the most parent-approved clothes they owned.

“No fishing jokes unless we want to hear even _more_ about ‘how hard it is without us’ back on the boat, _”_ Laurel muttered as she tossed a t-shirt behind her. Clover grimaced as he pulled out a long sleeve button up,

“Think this’ll do?” He asked the room.

“Sleeves?” Rush asked, scandalized.

“Sleeves.” Clover nodded solemnly.

“I think I’m just going to put on tights and maybe some nice shoes, would that work?” Violetta asked, her dress hiked up as she pulled on a pair of sheer tights. Laurel gaped like a fish momentarily before looking away with a furious blush,

“Yeah uh, that- that’ll be fine Vi.” She coughed. Clover would’ve teased his sister if they weren’t both so damn tense about the whole evening. Clover buttoned up his shirt, the collar felt like it was digging into his neck. Rush had changed into a longsleeved pink turtleneck. He glanced at Clover, his gaze soft,

“We’ll be with you the whole time, I promise.” He assured him.

Clover nodded, looking around the room, 

“Everyone ready? Let’s get this over with.”

\- - -

The transport ride was almost enjoyable. Pearl and Al seemed genuinely curious about Violetta and Rush’s lives and were downright engaging. Clover felt Rush’s hand brush against his. He barely dared to breathe as he hooked his pinky with Rush’s. It was a small yet intimate gesture. He’d been planning on having the whole _what are we_ conversation after the bathroom incident but well, clearly there hadn’t been time and likely wouldn’t be for the rest of the night. 

Their parents hadn’t been lying when they said it was a nice restaurant. There was no way the students would normally be able to afford to go somewhere like this unless it was on West’s lien. They were seated fairly quickly at a round table. Rush was seated between Laurel and Violetta with Clover on the other side of his teammate. There was a moment of calm quiet as they placed their drink orders and began to survey the menu.

“What are you thinking of ordering?” Pearl asked.

“I’m not really sure,” Violetta replied, looking a bit overwhelmed by all the options.

“I hear they have a very good Salmon dish here, sounds right up your alley Vi!”

“Oh I, I don’t eat fish.” Violetta shifted in her seat.

“Really? That’s surprising.”

Violetta returned to intently staring at her menu, not deigning Al with a response. Clover and Laurel shared a commiserating glance. Al leaned forward, attention turned to his daughter for the time being, “Speaking of fish, you know we could always use more help back on the boat. Things have been tough without you Laurelei.”

“I appreciate the thought dad but this is where I want to be.”

“Well, _The Lorelei_ just isn’t the same without you, sweetie.” He said sadly.

“They can always help us out on breaks dear.” Pearl pointed out.

“We really should be focusing on our studies though, it takes a lot of training to be a huntsman,” Clover said carefully.

“How hard can it be if they let _you_ do it?” Al let out a belly laugh.

“ _Dad_ , please.” Clover blushed, glancing at his teammates, who were looking more uncomfortable with each passing moment.

Al scoffed, “Lighten up kiddo, it’s just a joke.” He stage whispered to Violetta, “He’s always been so _sensitive.”_ He rolled his eyes before continuing, “Of course now that I don’t have help on the boat anymore we’ve had to hire _outside_ the family for the first time in generations. Eli, you remember him, don’t you? He asks about you often, Laurel.” He laughed a bit, “I have to say _Eli Ebi_ does roll off the tongue quite nicely.”

Rush took Laurel’s hand in his own and said,

“Hopefully not _too_ nicely, with all due respect, I’d like to keep her for myself a little bit.” 

Clover tried his best not to look at stricken as he felt seeing Rush hold his sister’s hand. He knew it was a show but it still, he felt like couldn’t tear his eyes away from it. Pearl’s jaw dropped, her eyes glimmering with delight,

“Oh, Laurel why didn’t you tell us? This is wonderful news! You know Laurel has never had a boyfriend before, we were almost starting to worry.” She added with a teasing smile.

Laurel chuckled nervously, glancing at Rush momentarily,

“I know what I want, and I don’t intend on _settling_ for anything or anyone less than that.”

Pearl was still glowing with pride, 

“And I have always greatly admired that about you Laurelei, I think more girls your age should feel that way!”

Al snorted lightly, 

“Well, let’s hope not _too_ many girls feel that way or your brother is straight out of luck!” He laughed as he gestured to Clover.

Violetta’s eyes narrowed as she rested a hand on Clover’s wrist, 

“Well, _I_ think anyone would be fortunate to have Clover as a partner, in life, or anything else for that matter.” She said curtly.

“Oh, he knows I’m just teasing.” He waved her off, “Your friend is rather _frisky_ isn’t she, Clover?”

The faux smile Clover had plastered on when he first saw his parents finally fell apart,

“Dad, you can’t _say_ things like that.” He scowled,

“Oh please, I didn’t mean anything by it.” His father rolled his eyes at him,

“You’ve never called _anyone_ “frisky” before, but you call a _cat Faunus_ that, and I’m supposed to believe it’s some coincidence? Even if you didn’t _mean_ anything by it you just sexually harassed her.”

“Clover please this-” Al began,

“Unless the next words out of your mouth are _I’m sorry Violetta_. I don’t want to hear it.”

“Clover!” Al rose out of his chair. Violetta got up as well, holding Clover’s shaking hand.

“I think we should be going now,” Clover said. Violetta nodded and turned to her roommates, “We’ll see you at home.”

Clover and Violetta were silent most of the trek back to Atlas, an academy shuttle had retrieved them. Despite the springtime heating, there was a light flurry as the two students returned to campus. They walked the grounds for a little while, blowing off some steam,

“I’m sorry if I overstepped back there.” Clover said after a few minutes, “If I was out of line, I won’t do it again.”

“If it wasn’t your dad then I’d have fought my own battle but. I feel like” she motioned to her friend, “ _that_ whole thing had been building up a lot longer than you’ve known me.” She smiled softly.

“Yeah, you could say that.” He scratched the back of his neck, avoiding her gaze.

“I meant what I said by the way.” Violetta’s ears twitched a bit in embarrassment, “Whoever ends up with you? He’s gonna be the luckiest guy in the world.” She smirked, “And he’s gonna have to meet my approval first.”

Clover laughed, a bit of tension still evident in his shoulders, part of him wanted to tell her about Rush, but he still hadn’t talked to _Rush_ about it,

“I love you, Vi, you know that right?”

Violetta hugged him, lifting him ever so slightly off the ground as she placed her chin on his shoulder,

“I know, and I love you too, four-leaf.” Clover could feel the echo of a purr rumbling in her chest.

Clover stroked her hair slowly, 

“This is the part where a normal guy would kiss you isn’t it...” He trailed off.

Violetta stepped back and looked him in the eyes, her crimson eyes shining in sincerity,

“Would you ever call _me_ abnormal? Or Laurel? Rush?”

“No,” He felt his cheeks stinging from shame.

“Then don’t you _ever_ call yourself that, okay?” She looked at him sadly.

“Yeah, I, I didn’t mean, it's just-” his words failed him.

“I know, I remember when I was first coming to terms with it.” She squeezed his hands,

“Want to go inside now, Clover field?”

“Yeah, I need to free my arms.”

Violetta snorted and tossed her arm around Clover’s shoulders as the two returned to their dorm. Clover got changed into pajamas, finally setting his arms free for the night. Violetta was stretched out on the floor, having also changed out of her formalwear. She was wearing long fuzzy pants and an oversized t-shirt. The duo pulled their mattresses off their bunks, forming a sort of makeshift nest in the center of their room.

“When the others get back they’ll join us,” Violetta said with confidence.

“I hope so, I don’t know about Laurel but I know _I_ sure could use a sleepover right about now.”

“Well you _are_ the birthday boy,” Violetta reminded him.

“I sure hope _that_ wasn’t indicative of how the rest of the year is gonna go.”

“Next time some wiseass tries to shit talk you while I’m in the room he’s gonna be spitting teeth.” Violetta’s tail flicked in anger.

“He’s just kind of like that.” Clover shrugged, “Don’t get worked up on my account.”

“Clover? With all due respect, your dad is a fucking douche. He was nothing but horrible to you the entire night and I’m not going to pretend it didn’t upset me, and it clearly upset you too! You’re my _best friend_ , I _care_ when people are cruel to you...This definitely wasn’t how I was hoping to kick off the twin birthday extravaganza,” Violetta said, leaning on Clover’s shoulder.

“Well, here’s hoping the _whole_ weekend isn’t a wash,” Clover said, crossing his fingers.

“When Rush and Laur get back we can give you two your presents!”

“You, got us presents?”

She smiled sadly at him, “I wish you didn’t sound so surprised about that.”

Ten minutes or so passed and the door opened revealing a rather exhausted looking Laurel and Rush. Laurel flopped onto Clover’s mattress, pulling her brother into a hug.

“Hey Laur,” Clover said softly, wrapping his arms around his sister’s shaking form, “how did it go?” Clover asked, knowing he was granting Laurel permission she would never say she needed to open the floodgates.

“I’m so sorry Clover! I should’ve stormed out with you. Instead, I just sat there and smiled like the spineless baby I am. I talked our parents into going home early and that it was their idea.” 

“Laur, that’s _great._ ”

“No its not! Because I threw you under the bus to do it.” Tears were rolling down her face, “I said that “the stress of leadership” was getting to you. I’m sorry I always stay quiet when they joke about you or belittle you. Or, or just letting them compare us like we’re fucking _competitors_ instead of _family._ I’m tired of them trying to use me against you! I’m tired of them treating me like their perfect little doll and treating you like yesterday’s garbage!” She wiped at her eyes, “Next time they try and talk to me I’m not playing the mediator, I’ll tell them _exactly_ what I think of them. I’m choosing you, I will _always_ choose you.” 

She ruffled Clover’s hair, “Now help me get my mattress on the floor so we can get this sleepover really started!”

Since Laurel and Rush had the bottom bunks it wasn’t much of a hassle getting their beds onto the ground, forming a truly magnificent mattress floor. Violetta went over to her desk and placed a small box in front of each twin,

“I hope you two don’t mind I got you matching ones.” She said as she sat back down.

Clover and Laurel glanced at each other as they opened their boxes. Inside were a pair of silver skeleton fish earrings.

“And I know you only have the one ear pierced but they only sold them by the pair Field.”

“They’re beautiful.” Laurel beamed, “Thank you so much.”

“Yeah I, I love it,” Clover nodded in agreement.

Rush gave Laurel a folded fabric,

“Happy birthday partner.”

Laurel let it unravel and nearly doubled over laughing. She held the shirt so everyone could see it. It was a plain white tee with a generic fishing scene on the chest, below it in large letters read **Women want me, fish fear me**.

“I saw it and I just knew I _had_ to get it for you.” Rush said.

“Oh, I love it, fuck-.” Laurel sat up again, slowly gaining control of her breathing again. 

Rush handed Clover a jewelry box, about the size of a bracelet. Clover opened it carefully, a small white rabbit’s foot on a keychain resting inside. He ran his finger slowly through the soft fur,

“I know you’re your own good luck charm, but everyone could use a little edge right?” Rush blushed, avoiding looking at Clover’s face.

Clover stared at the small trinket as he held it in his hand. 

“Sorry was it, should I have gotten something else?” Rush asked, worry evident in his voice.

Clover kissed him softly, “I love it.” He whispered against his lips.

“Good I’m uh- glad to hear that!” Rush blushed even harder, “I take it that means you’re not mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“I pretended to be your sister’s _boyfriend_ all night! I was so scared that if I even _looked_ at you they-they’d somehow _know._ ”

“Well I’m _not_ mad,” He blushed as he realized Violetta and Laurel were very much still in the room, “And I know I’m no _Laurel_ , but...I sure wouldn’t mind having you for a boyfriend.”

Rush nearly knocked them both over as he embraced Clover, “I’d love that.”

“I _knew_ you liked him better!” Laurel pointed at Rush.

“In my defense, the first thing I asked about him was _is he cute?_ So this shouldn’t be that surprising.”

“If you’ll allow me to interrupt your _gross_ pda,” Laurel held a jewelry box in her hand, “I have a present for you too.” She smiled. Clover took the box from her,

“I’m starting to sense a theme here, lots of jewelry.” He smirked.

“You’re _pretty_ why wouldn’t you accessorize?” Rush asked with a cheeky smile.

Clover rolled his eyes before opening the box. Inside was a beautiful silver pin, it had a horseshoe and a four-leaf clover, the clover colored with green enamel. Clover stared for a few moments before looking up at his sister, wearing her horseshoe necklace she’d had all their lives,

“Do you like it?” She asked, looking a bit nervous.

He kissed his sister on the top of the head,

“I _love_ it Laur, thank you so much.”

“Only the best for my favorite brother.” She smiled.

“And here’s my present to you,” he glanced at Rush, “soon you’ll have a whole outfit.” Clover handed her the baseball cap. It was a khaki color with gold embroidered lettering

**Women want me, fish fear me**

Laurel put the hat on and laughed once again,

“I am, _so_ glad this is the energy I give off.” She snorted.

“I just wish _somebody_ had told me what he was getting you!” Clover playfully shoved Rush.

“Oh come on this couldn’t have worked out better if we’d tried!” Rush rebutted.

After a very emotional day, the students were more than ready for bed by the time the presents were handed out. Rush fell asleep curled against Clover’s back. Laurel had the habit of spreading out in her sleep, so she ended up being partially draped over both Clover and Violetta. While only two of the team members shared blood, they were all family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy! Can i just say the fight between Clover and Al was literally the first thing I wrote for this fic? Anyway on to more pleasant birthday shenanigans in coming chapters!  
> ~~insertjokeabtpleasantbeinginthenextbirthdayshenaniganshere~~  
> 7/31/20: minor grammar/flow edits


	7. Nightcap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday chapter 2!!!! this time its significantly more friends and significantly less emotional abuse  
> cw: homophobic/transmisogynistic slurs, mentions of past bullying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited on 8/29/20 to fix the Multiple spelling and grammar errors I missed when I tipsy posted this the other night, enjoy my nonsense everyone!!

The birthday weekend started in earnest the next morning. The team invited WHIP over for movies and snacks, something they had originally planned for the previous night. They elected to keep the mattress nest setup, as it would be far more comfortable for movie viewing than the cold metal floors. Using a desk chair as a stand Violetta’s laptop was soon ready to turn the dorm into a miniature movie theatre. WHIP made their grand entrance as was expected from them at this point. Genie plopped down next to Laurel and began tossing little baggies of snack foods to everyone. She had a _particularly_ strong throwing arm. Harlan and West had brought a couple of soda bottles for the group to share. Pleasant sat down between Harlan and West carefully balancing a family-sized bowl of popcorn in their lap.

“So, what should we-” Before West could finish his sentence, Pleasant covered his mouth with their hand.

“We’re _not_ watching Killer Klowns from Outer Space, and that’s final!” with a tone implying this was not the first time they’d had this discussion.

“I’m with Plezzy on this one, but the birthday brats _do_ get the final say.”

“Put on a horror movie,” Laurel said immediately.

“As you wish,” Violetta said with a smirk as she picked a film and pressed play.

The movie was about a group of teenagers taking a vacation to a cabin in the woods over the winter holiday. The main character’s father was helping the main character and her friends with their luggage. 

“I call bullshit, that girl has a healthy relationship with her dad!” Harlan said through a mouthful of popcorn.

“Clearly that just means he’s either the monster _or_ he’s gonna die protecting her,” Laurel said.

“But he _just_ said he’s leaving them alone for the break!” Harlan retorted.

“And if we _watch_ the movie we might find out!” Genie said.

Taking the hint, the group mostly stayed quiet for the majority of the film, except a few “those two are dating” comments and similar quips. It was a fairly decent movie, for the most part, relying on the tension and ambiance rather than cheap jump scares. However, when a jump scare _did_ occur West practically melded with Violetta with a high pitched “ _Eep_!”.

“So I take it _someone_ doesn’t like horror movies?” Violetta teased, fingers gliding through West’s hair. He mumbled something that sounded vaguely like “shut up” but made no movement to unbury himself from Violetta’s neck.

“They, they want me to believe the _wolf_ faunus didn’t see those things?” Violetta frowned, “Fuck that, Leah has _much more_ final girl energies than Brittney.”

No sooner had the words left her mouth when Brittney was gravely wounded by the spindly Grimm. She crawled toward the door of the cabin her bloodied hand reaching for the doorknob only to fall just short. The credits roll and the sound of her father’s truck approaching the cabin can be heard.

“Apparently there was supposed to be a spin-off movie about the dad but it never got the funding,” Laurel said as she looked up the film on her scroll.

“Boo! That could’ve been interesting.” Pleasant frowned.

“So, what should we do now?” West asked. 

“Something other than a horror movie for West’s delicate sensibilities?” Laurel teased.

West pouted.

“How about never have I ever?” Violetta suggested.

“Sounds good to me!” West instantly perked up.

“Who wants to start?”

“I’ll go first.” Laurel said, “Never have I ever dyed my hair.”

Clover stuck his tongue out at his sister as he put a finger down, along with Genie and West.

“Wait Harlan you _don’t_ dye your hair?”

“No, did you think I put in pink contacts too or?”

“Well, I figured _one_ of them could be natural but both?”

Harlan flipped his hair like a pop star, “The only pink on my face that isn’t natural is my eyeshadow.”

“So no one is surprised by my purple being natural?”

“Your name is _Violetta._ ” Clover pointed out, “Plus if you dyed your hair purple I figure you’d wear more of it too.”

“Fair enough, anyway never have I ever” she smirked at Clover, “ _kissed_ anyone in this room.”

Rush and Clover each put a finger down, “I’m feeling very attacked, on this the day of my birth.”

“Our birthday is on Monday.”

“Shush!” Clover poked Laurel on the nose, “Never have I ever... _not_ been the team leader.”

Groans filled the room as everyone aside from West and Clover put down a finger.

“Never have I ever had a crush on _more than one person_ in this room,” Harlan said, eyeing the room like a hawk in a field of mice. Clover took note of his friend's word choice.

Violetta put a finger down and the entire group began hollering, curious voices overlapping,

“Who?!”

“Please tell us!”

“Come on Vivi I’m _dying_ here.”

Violetta blushed, taking a long sip of her soda to give herself a moment to gather herself,

“I’ll tell you _one_ since it was honestly more of a passing infatuation than anything else.”

“Keeping us in suspense, I like it.”

Violetta stuck her tongue out at West,

“It was Clover, it was only during like, the first week!” Her cheeks flushed at the admission.

“Wait really? I had no idea.” Clover said, feeling his face grow warm.

“In my defense, you saved my life and reeled me into your arms like a goddamn superhero.” Violetta squeezed his bicep to emphasize her point.

“I just feel bad I didn’t _notice._ ”

“Well once you told me you were gay I knew I had to nip that in the bud, it’s fine anyway. I wouldn’t change anything about our friendship for the world.” She smiled.

“Awww babe that’s so gay.” Clover laughed, pulling Violetta into a hug, “I love you, Vi.”

“Love you too, now let me go you big sap.” She said fondly.

“Never have I ever been named after a plant or animal,” Imogene said.

“Fun fact, Ebi means shrimp so Laurel and I are down on _both_ counts.”

“Should I be worried about what that says about _other_ parts of you?” Rush quirked an eyebrow.

“Oh, wouldn’t _you_ like to know?” Clover smirked.

“Disgusting, I ban all discussion of my brother’s dick from this moment on.”

“You never let me have any fun.” Rush bumped shoulders with his partner.

“Never have I ever _had sex_ ,” Clover said. Harlan made a bit of a face as he put a finger down, the only one in the circle to do so,

“How are we _defining_ sex though?” Rush asked.

“Uh, anything below the belt?” Clover said.

“Giving or receiving?”  
“Uh, either one I guess?”

“Put the damn finger down Rush,” Laurel said.

“Excuse me for wanting to be _precise_.” Rush rolled his eyes as he put a finger down.

“Never have I ever _kissed_ anyone,” Pleasant said.

“Wait really?” Genie asked, a bit taken aback.

“I would have _told_ you if I had.”

“Well then, I think I know what we need to do next!” Genie grabbed an empty bottle and placed it in the middle of the circle.

“Gene...what are you doing?”

“I’m saying we play spin the bottle! Obviously we’re not gonna make any of the gay boys kiss girls or vice versa, and same with anyone who is related.”

“Are we really doing this?”

“If no one has any problem with it?” Genie asked the circle.

“If it lands on someone you can’t kiss go to the left,” Laurel said.

“Sounds like we’re doing this.” Rush said with a shrug, “I don’t mind if you kiss someone else, _today_.” He winked at Clover.

“Oh, Gods stop looking at me like that!” Clover hid his face, feeling his ears burning from the other’s attention. 

“Okay, since Ples here hasn’t kissed anyone I think they should go first!” Genie clapped her cousin on the back.

“Only so it’ll get you off my back about this,” Pleasant smirked as they spun the bottle. It went around the circle nearly three whole times.

“Oh,” Pleasant said as the bottle came to a stop in front of Rush.

“Disappointed?” Rush asked jokingly.

Pleasant spared a glance toward Clover, “Do you mind?”

“Why would I? It’s just spin the bottle, we’re all friends here.” Clover said.

“In that case, let’s do this?” Pleasant tilted their head slightly.

“Ready when you are.” Rush said. The two leaned toward one another, Pleasant’s nose nearly bumping into Rush’s, 

“Sorry, depth perception.” They mumbled. Their words barely escaping them before Rush was kissing them, a short and sweet little affair. Rush smiled at Pleasant as he pulled back, 

“Hope that was alright.”

Pleasant gaped like a fish, “It was, it was fine.” they said, zipping up their hoodie.

“Damn Rush, first Clover now _Pleasant’s_ first kiss? Taking mouth virginities left and right huh?” Laurel asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

“Don’t say it like that! It makes it sound nasty!” Rush whined, “Also it’s not _taking,_ it's merely accepting what is _offered.”_

Laurel rolled her eyes fondly, “Whatever just spin the damn bottle already.”

Rush sent the bottle spinning with a flick of his wrist. It careened a bit further to one side before it spun but it still undeniably spun and landed on Clover.

“Well if I _have_ to.” Rush said with a smirk as he grabbed Clover’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. Clover blushed not only at his boyfriend’s touch but at the knowledge that their _entire_ friend group was watching them. He melted into Rush’s touch, stealing a few more small kisses before he pulled away.

Clover spun the bottle. It went around the circle two times before slowly coming to a stop in front of Harlan. Harlan seemed to tense for a moment before he leaned in to meet Clover. Harlan’s lips were soft and tasted faintly of strawberries, his scar formed a harsh contrast with the otherwise gentle skin of his lips. The two boys just stared at each other for a bit after they parted. Harlan looked quizzical. Clover had the suspicion he looked much the same. The kiss had felt far more relaxed than the sort of rushed desperation of Clover’s first kiss. It made sense that kissing Harlan felt different from kissing Rush, I mean, they’re different people! It would be weird if kissing them felt the same right? The game came to an end after a few more rounds, the initial novelty having worn off.

“What else do we want to do tonight?” West asked.

“I kind of want to go out,” Laurel said, twirling a bit of her hair.

“We could go clubbing? There’s definitely no shortage of places around here.” Harlan said, pulling up a map of the city on his scroll.

“Oooo we can get our _party_ clothes and get ready together! Like friends at prom except we’re adults and going to a nightclub, so…not at all like prom actually.” Genie scrunched her face as she finished her sentence.

“We _can_ all get ready together though, that does sound fun,” Violetta said.

“If anyone wants I can do their makeup! I have, so much back at the dorm.” Harlan said.

“I love that idea, how about our team gets changed here and then we head to your place?” Clover proposed.

“Sounds like a plan to me, and if any of you want fashion advice” West winked, “We’re right here.”

Rush only made a few minor changes from his usual attire, changing out the athletic shorts for ripped white skinny jeans, black biker boots instead of pink, a black tank top instead of the white, but he kept the trademark pink jean vest, something Clover deeply appreciated.

Clover had silver spandex shorts on and a white tank top that he may or may not have stolen from Rush. Clover motioned to his outfit, 

“Thoughts?”

“Clover that’s _my_ shirt.”

“If you want it, come and take it.” Clover goaded.

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll manage to get you out of it, _somehow_.” Rush winked.

“Both of you stop it!” Laurel covered her ears.

“Oh quit being such a baby.” Clover teased.

“On this? The day of my birth?”

“We’re _twins_ and our birthday is on Monday.”

“Irrelevant.”

“Gods will you get dressed so we can head out you two? It _is_ your birthday party after all.” Violetta asked as she laced up her ankle boots.

Laurel, prompted to action by Violetta’s light scolding, opted for a pair of overalls she had turned into shorts. She also wore her birthday t-shirt to truly complete the look. When asked to clarify just what “look” she was going for all she said was,

“Lesbian grunge.”

“Should we head over to WHIP’s room now?”

“They said we could head over whenever so I’d say so.”

By the time team CLVR had arrived at WHIP’s dorm the other team was also done with their preparations for the most part. Harlan had decided to forego his usual pigtails and instead let his rosé hair cascade down his back in waves. He had a long white gown on and golden laced sandals. As usual, Harlan was breathtaking. A shimmering pink highlighter brought out his eyes.

“Okay, any of you want me to do your makeup?” Harlan asked, setting up a veritable beauty suite on his bed and desk. Violetta trotted over to Harlan, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. Harlan looked at Violetta’s outfit,

“So, we’re going for a punk look right?”

“What was the giveaway?” She smiled.

“The fishnets and the pre-ripped dress.” Harlan said, “It's a good look, by the way, I really like it on you.”

“Thanks.” Violetta beamed.

Harlan wound up using a matte black lipstick on Violetta and blending a dark purple and black eyeshadow on her eyes. Her red eyes looked like red stars in the night sky of her face. West stepped out of the bathroom right as Violetta asked, 

“How do I look?”

West nearly tripped on his own feet, “I- wow Vi you look. You look beautiful…”

Violetta batted her eyes at West, “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

West holds out a hand, “Well then _my lady_ , shall we head to the ball?”

“I’m no lady and I’m _certainly_ not your lady, but hell yeah.” Violetta took his offered hand. The rest getting ready to follow them out.

“Wait Rush get back here! I want a pic of us before we go.” Harlan motioned for Rush. Rush went over to him and smiled as Harlan raised his scroll.

“Pretty in pink baby!” Harlan grabbed Rush by the shoulder and took a selfie with his friend.

“ _Now_ we can go.” He said as he let go of Rush’s shoulder.

\- - -

When they arrived at the club the bouncer held out a hand,

“Entrance fee, fifty Lien per person.”

The students grumbled as they reached for their wallets. West pushed his way to the front, 

“Let me handle it, please?” He handed the bouncer his card. The bouncer scanned it with a shrug,

“I’m not paid enough to argue with a Schnee,” he muttered.

West smiled at his friends as the man stepped aside to let them in.

“Aren’t your parents gonna be mad you’re spending so much money on us?” Genie asked.

“My dad said as long as it's school-related I can use the card.” he motioned to the group, “I’d say bonding with a fellow team leader is school-related.” He winked.

“You’re _such_ a rich bitch.” Violetta said fondly.

“Yes but I usually put it towards far more entertaining pursuits than the rest of my family!”

“We’ll make sure they put that in your obit.” Laurel punched West in the arm as the group entered the club. West sauntered up to the bar, motioning for the others to follow him,

“My friends and I are celebrating tonight, and I’m treating.” He slid his card over to the barkeep, “If you could start a tab for us that would be wonderful.”

“Of course,” The bartender blinked at the card a few times and looked back at West, “right away Mr.Schnee!”

“Please, just West. Mr. Schnee is my father’s name.”

“Well, then _just West._ What can I get you and your friends?” The bartender asked once again.

West looked over his shoulder at Laurel and Clover, “Well? What do the birthday bitches want?” He asked with the utmost affection.

“Something that doesn’t taste super alcoholic but will get me absolutely _smashed,_ ” Clover said with a smile.

“Whiskey, neat,” Laurel said.

“Strawberry daiquiri for me please.” Harlan piped up.

“Right away, miss.” The bartender nodded.

Pleasant nudged Harlan, “Do you want me to correct him?”

Harlan shook his head, “No it’s fine I’m just, a little surprised is all.”

“I’ll just have a soda please?” Pleasant addressed the bartender.

“Coming right up!”

The group received their drinks soon enough and were having a good time just hanging out at the bar. Clover had no idea what the bartender had given him but given how airy and _silly_ he felt it probably lived up to his request. No sooner had he placed his empty glass on the bar when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder,

“Babe! Babe come dance with me!” Rush grabbed at Clover’s arm.

“Okay okay! No need to pull.” Clover giggled as he let his boyfriend lead him onto the crowded dance floor.

“So, how’s my favorite boy’s birthday going so far?” Rush asked with a smile.

“Much better than last night that’s for sure.”

Rush kissed him, “I’m glad.”

“And I have the feeling it’s only gonna get better,” Clover said resting his chin on Rush’s shoulder.

“If I have anything to say about it? It sure will be.” Rush squeezed Clover pulling him a bit closer. He pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. They danced close together like that for a few minutes before they were interrupted,

“Hey, you two!” Harlan smiled, squeezing Clover’s shoulders as he glanced at Rush, “Mind if I borrow him for a bit?”

“Sure, I was just about to go grab some water anyway, I’m pretty thirsty.” Rush fanned at his throat for emphasis.

“Oh, believe me, we know.” Harlan laughed to himself.

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Don’t get into too much trouble okay?” Rush walked away.

“We _never_ get into trouble!” Clover frowned.

“How are you doing Harley?” He asked, once again chipper as could be.

Harlan broke into giggles. The airy sound of his amusement formed a melody all it’s own.

“What’s so funny?”

“No one has called me that since I was like, _six_!” He kept laughing.

“Oh, man, Harls you’re _smashed_ aren’t you?”Clover took in the state of his friend. Harlan’s cheeks were flushed a rosy pink and his eyes were glimmering from the rapidly changing lights of the club, his eyes widened as he shook his head emphatically,

“Nooo, I’m just having a good time! Speaking of which, how's your birthday going so far, birthday boy?” He pulled Clover a bit closer, keeping his friend from getting elbowed in the back of the head by another club patron. 

“Its been fantastic, easily the best one I’ve ever had.”

“Good, that’s good. Hey, have I ever told you about my semblance? West likes to joke it’s just more proof of how gay I am.” He chuckled,

Clover shook his head, “What is it?”

“Well, it’s an uh, emotion-based thing. Not very useful in combat so I don’t really talk about it that much.”

“Not all semblances have to be combat based, mine is a passive one. I can’t even control it.” Clover added casually.

“I can’t control mine either but I _can_ control the intensity of it. Have you ever heard of a sixth sense?”

“Yeah, people talk about feeling ghosts or stuff like that. People used to ask me and Laur if we could feel the other’s pain _all_ the time. Apparently, it’s some big superstition around twins.”

“So that’s my semblance pretty much, but with everyone I love.”

“Doesn’t that get overwhelming? Feeling everything _everyone_ you care about feels?”

“Well, it's only people who _also_ care about me so that’s only eight people.”

“Eight?” Clover frowned, “There’s no way less than ten people love you, Harlan.”

Harlan looked down at him confused, “This is the most links I’ve had my entire life.”

“Wait seriously?”

“Before I came here it was one, well two when I was real young but. It’s been one for a long time.”

Clover thought he shouldn’t ask, but, of course, his mouth had other ideas,

“Who was your first link?” He blurted out.

“Well he wasn’t my _first_ but the link I’ve had since before I came here is my little brother Kay.” Harlan smiled, “He’s two years younger than me and a huge nerd. I’d do anything for him, and I just about have.”

Even while tipsy Clover had the forethought not to ask about this _first link_ Harlan mentioned, there was no way it was something he wanted to relive. Clover took a more general route with his next question,

“Can you tell everyone’s feelings apart?” Clover took a sip of his drink.

“Yeah, they all have their own, tinge to them so to speak. Some of them are similar but no two are alike, you and Laurel for instance-”

“You have links with us too?” Clover asked. He’d hoped Harlan cared about him as much as he did for his friend but hadn’t wanted to sound presumptive.

“With both teams. It’s like I said, it has to be reciprocated. Which has both helped and hindered my faith in others.”

“Huh?”

“I literally _felt_ my father stop loving me, it's the only time I’ve ever lost a link.”

“Shit Harl I’m, that’s awful.”

Harlan shrugged, “It is what it is.”

“It made it easy to figure out when people were pretending to be my friend for a joke, which was all of them. Turns out you can take a lot of the wind out of their sails if you never actually give any hint that you care about their opinion.”

“Congrats on you and Rush, by the way, you two seem really happy together.”

“Thanks, it’s, it’s so _new_ but I’m, I’m really happy. It’s more than I ever thought I’d have, to be honest. Hell, I almost started _crying_ when he kissed me because I never thought I’d get to kiss another man and then _bam_ it was happening!”

Harlan blinked, “I know the feeling, well, sort of.”

Clover made a questioning noise.

“I don’t... _do_ dating really, hell you’re the first guy to kiss me without an ulterior motive.” Harlan shifted uncomfortably as he spoke.

“So you’ve, _been_ with guys but you’ve never dated anyone?”

“That’s the long and short of it, yeah.”

“Is that why you flinched?” Clover furrowed his brows.

“Huh?”

“When I went to kiss you, during spin the bottle, you _flinched_.” Clover reminded him.

“In my defense, the last guy who kissed me wound up stabbing me in the face so...” Harlan shrugged.

“ _What_?!” Clover nearly choked on air when he processed what his friend had just said.

“It’s fine, it was years ago. I’m over it.”

“Sorry uh, in what _world_ is getting stabbed in the face fine, Harlan?”

“If Pleasant can cope with having half their face mauled off at _fourteen_ I can handle getting pricked in the mouth at fifteen.”

“It’s not a competition Harlan. What happened to _both_ of you sucked, a lot.”

“Like I said, I’m over it. Honestly, the guy that did it wasn’t even the worst of them.”

Clover felt a bit embarrassed as he confessed, “I gotta admit I’m surprised Harlan, you just always seem so _happy_ and _confident_. I figured you would’ve been the popular kid wherever you were.”

“Guess I made it then.”

“How do you mean?” Clover tilted his head.

“ _Fake it till you make it_ my dear plant-y friend.” Harlan smiled, “I’m fairly confident I mean, you have to have at least a little faith in yourself to become a huntsman right? But I also was really lonely for well, a long time. I was a joke, the boy in the dress who thought he could fight. I got into fights... a lot.” He pointed to the scar on his lip, “The other boys didn’t like losing to the _sissy fag_ . I was told to _man up_ my entire life, but what no one seemed to understand was” He motioned to himself, “This _is_ what being a man is to me. I find my strength, my connection to manhood, in being what _I_ want to be. And what I want to be is a guy with pink hair and skirts who kills monsters.”

“I can’t imagine anyone seeing you and _not_ taking you seriously as a fighter.”

Harlan shrugged, “It is what it is. Ironically I may be the _manlier_ of my dad’s two kids, Kay’s a total softie. I think dad was hoping he’d get a more palatable son out of him but, here we are. Sometimes I think he would have liked me better if I was a girl, he’s got such a fucking fetish for that whole _weaponized femininity_ thing. I’d have to be a _cis_ girl mind you, much as he makes jokes that I’m ‘really a girl’ if I told him I was trans he’d manage to hate me even _more._ ”

“Are you trans? I noticed you didn’t correct the bartender when he called you miss but, I didn’t want to assume.”

Harlan closed his eyes, “I don’t _think_ so? I love dresses and being feminine but I’m not, I don’t feel like a woman, I think. Granted most people would tell me I can’t be a man looking and acting the way I do but” he shrugged, “I’m proud of who I am, and that’s something I wasn’t able to say for a long time.”

Clover wrapped his arms around his friend, “I’m so happy to hear you say that it seems like you’ve been doing really well here,” Clover said, hoping to turn the conversation in a more cheerful direction,

Harlan nodded, “And to be honest? I owe it all to West, he’s the first person outside my family that I linked with and it, it was like he opened my whole _world_ at that moment.”

“Sounds pretty romantic,” Clover said absentmindedly.

Harlan blushed, “I’ve never been anyone’s first choice before him. Even people who don’t outright avoid me because of how I look tend to stay away because _what will the others think if I’m seen with you_ or some other excuse.” He smiled at West, who was dancing with Genie at the moment, “But not West, he came right up to me and wanted to know everything about me. We hadn’t even been paired up yet. He looked at me when duels were being explained and he said.” He bit his lip, “He said, “I _want_ to be your partner.” and he meant it. He’s more than just my partner or my leader, he’s my best friend.”

Clover looked at Harlan, “You love him a lot don’t you?”

Harlan coughed a bit, a flush on his cheeks, “Of course I do. Like I said he’s my best friend. I just want him to be happy,” he nodded towards where West and Violetta were giggling, “no matter who with.”

Clover took Harlan’s hand in his own, “What do you say we get back out on the dance floor?”

“Why sir Ebi, how _forward_ of you,” Harlan said with a laugh as Clover led the two of them back to the dance floor. Clover snorted,

“ _Sir_ Ebi? I’m hardly _that_ important.”

“Au contraire my friend, you’re more than worthy of my drunkenly given knighthood! And I think your boyfriend would agree with me.” Harlan called out to Rush over the crowd,

“That’s me, I'm the boyfriend! What were we talking about?” Rush asked, bouncing on his toes.

“I’ve knighted your boy!”

“Knighted my boy?”

“That’s right he is _Sir_ Ebi now!” Harlan declared as he poked Clover’s nose like a fairy godmother.

“My knight in shining, shorts?” Rush gave Clover’s ass a playful slap.

Clover rubbed his butt, “Okay, so _someone_ is a rowdy drunk, good to know.” he noted.

“Was it too much baby? I didn’t hurt you did I?” Rush frowned up at him with exceptionally round eyes.

“No Rush, you didn’t hurt me.” He kissed him on the forehead. “Just surprised me a bit is all.”

“Okay good!” Rush kissed him on the cheek, “I promise I’ll never hurt you, and I know you’ll never hurt me.”

“Of course, we are teammates and all that.” Clover smiled.

“We should probably head home soon, it's getting late,” Harlan said.

Clover checked his scroll, it was almost midnight. They would have to get back to campus soon if they didn’t want to miss curfew. Clover and Rush gathered the rest of the group and they paid their tab and started staggering home.

“Rush, can we talk for a sec?” Laurel slowed till she was walking in even pace with her partner.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“I know you and Clover are like, a _thing_ now but, I just need to know that no matter how things end with you two, the team will be okay.”

“I have no intention of hurting your brother.”

“Okay I know that but, he’s- you know how he is okay he’s sensitive and this is his first well, a lot of things. Clover’s been hurt before, I won’t say any more on that because it’s not mine to tell but, I just want to make sure this is as important to you as it is to him.”

“I wouldn’t have even _considered_ dating a teammate if I wasn’t serious about it.”

“Okay good, I’m...really bad at this whole shovel talk bullshit.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

“When I said I’m choosing him I _meant_ it so, so don’t make me have to choose okay?”

“Now tell me what’s really bothering you.”

“Because concern for my brother _and_ this team’s wellbeing isn’t enough?”

“You trust me with your life, you’re not actually worried I’ll hurt Clover on purpose. But those feelings are coming from _somewhere_ aren’t they? Maybe at a certain someone who has been spending a lot of time with our favorite faunus?”

“I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about.” Laurel scowled.

“I don’t need to read minds like you do to notice you’ve been acting pretty damn sour lately. You’ve never had a problem with West before but suddenly you’re cagey around him, and I think we both know why.”

“Listen I know he’s our friend and all and he wants to be _‘more than his name’_ or whatever but he’s still a Schnee and he’s still a spoiled rich boy! I just,” Laurel crossed her arms, “I don’t want him to hurt her.”

“What makes you so sure he _will?_ ” Rush quirked an eyebrow at her.

“I can just _feel_ it okay? Call it woman’s intuition or whatever but I know I’m right about this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello its Loving Pink Boy hours  
> also when I first made Harlan I didn't think of him as trans but now??? there's plenty of reasons to say he is so uh, his gender is up to interpretation bc rn i don't think /He's/ 100% sure what he is rn


	8. Creeping Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pleasant’s semblance and why they are reticent to use it come into play.

“I forfeit!” Pleasant called out, their arms crossed in a blocking formation.

The other student skidded to a halt, having to counterbalance her great ax’s momentum so she didn’t end up slamming into Pleasant anyway. She looked at Pleasant in confusion, quickly scanning them for any obvious battle ending injuries. Professor Quinn spoke up,

“Slate, your aura is still more than a quarter full, why are you giving up a very winnable fight?” they pointed to the aura display to emphasize their point.

“I don’t want my aura to break,” Pleasant said, a little out of breath.

“But it is an inevitability in battle.”

“In _battle,_ yes, but in training, I would prefer not to potentially severely injure my classmates.”

“I’m sure everyone here is more than capable of defending themselves from an attacker, even a less corporeal one like your semblance.”

“It’s an unfair advantage and I find it unsportsmanlike.”

“Most huntsmen with combat semblances use them in battle, it’s well within commonly held rules of battle to use it.”

“Well, I would prefer _not_ to use mine, if it’s all the same to you, Professor.”

“Why do you even want to be a hunter if you don’t want to use your _combat-based_ semblance?” Quinn squinted at Pleasant, “I suggest you think about if you actually _want_ to be a huntsman, and I hope you have an answer at least for _yourself_ by next class.” They turned to the rest of the room, “Dismissed.”

Pleasant shivered, zipping up their hoodie as they headed out of the amphitheater. Rush well, _rushed_ to catch up with them,

“Hey, you alright? Professor Quinn was really grilling on you towards the end there.”

“I’m fine I just, I’m tired of being told to use my semblance more. Like, no one else gets told to _intentionally_ shatter their aura! But because I have my emergency exit suddenly I should be reckless and sloppy with my defense!”

“I get that, you’re more than your semblance, and it’s pretty clear seeing you fight that you don’t _need_ to be using it anyway, like you said, its a last-ditch effort.” Rush put his hands in his pockets,

“Do you mind if we step outside? I really need a smoke.” Pleasant sighed.

“If you do ever want to try working on your semblance on _your_ terms I’ve been helping Clover with his, and you’re more than welcome to join us.”

“Well, if you’ve got _lucky ducky_ on your side you’re probably safe to spar with me,” 

“Oh come on, I have faith in your self-control.”

“ _You’ve_ never broken my aura,” Pleasant warned, their eye growing colder, “just ask Laurel about it, I’m sure she’ll give you the rundown of just what my semblance can do.”

Rush fell silent at that.

Pleasant lit a cigarette as they leaned against a wall,

“Just, trust me on this one, please?” They asked, visibly softening.

“Okay, whatever you say Plez.” Rush said, slightly deflating.

\- - -

When Rush got back to the dorm he did exactly that,

“I was horrified when I saw Pleasant’s semblance. They just, _stood_ there and got absolutely pummeled by their own shadow.” Laurel shivered at the memory, “Genie practically carried them out of the arena, I’m pretty sure they had some broken bones.”

“No wonder they didn’t want you breaking their aura.”

“It’s a powerful ability but, I definitely understand why they don’t want to practice using it on allies.”

“I still want to help them get a better gauge on how it works, at least so Quinn gets off their back about it.”

“Yeah, it feels like they really have it out for Ples, no idea why though.”

“Teachers are weird.” Rush shrugged.

“So you’re tutoring them _and_ my sweet baby brother at the same time or separately?”

“I’d hardly call it _tutoring_ but probably at the same time.”

“Same time as what?” Clover asked as he entered the room.

“Quinn keeps negging on Pleasant about their semblance, I told them they could work on it with us, is that okay?”

“That's fine! I’m always down to hang with the Plez Dispenser.” Clover said with a smile.

“Plez dispenser?”

“You guys aren't the only ones who can coin nicknames you know!”

Rush sighed fondly, “Whatever you say _garlic clove_.”

\- - -

When it came time for the next training session Rush was arguably more excited about it than  _ either  _ of his pupils were,

“You’re gonna get  _ so  _ good at your semblance you’ll knock Quinn’s tie right off their neck!” he said 

“Just in time for midterms.” Ples chuckled.

“Exactly! Now let’s get this training montage started!” Rush said with an eager jump.

“In another life, he was a gym teacher,” Clover whispered to Pleasant.

“Okay so let’s start with some simple sparring, let’s go with Swamp Speed so that way if your semblance does activate Ples Clover here will have plenty of time to dodge!”

Swamp Speed was exactly what it sounded like, slowing down one’s attacks and blocks as if wading through sludge, typically used when improving one’s form or in this case, avoiding a black eye from a friend’s semblance. Clover and Pleasant had opted out of using their weapons for this part of the training. One less variable for either of them, Clover only had to focus his semblance on his physical self and Pleasants aftershock wasn’t  _ armed. _ Pleasant took off their flannel and tossed it aside,

“Alright, let’s do this.”

Pleasant was wearing a sports bra and black leggings Clover was a bit surprised at seeing so  _ much  _ of his friend. They y normally wore rather conservative clothing. Clover could now see the scarring on their face littered most of their body, all the way down their stomach and presumably lower. They entered their fighting stance and the two of them began to spar,

“I know you told us a bit of what happened but, how  _ did  _ you get these scars? If you don’t mind that is.” He asked as he threw a punch.

“A lesson in why you don’t let your kids play out in the tundra unsupervised,” Plesant said as they blocked Clover’s fist,

“Genie and I were having a snowball fight and we stumbled upon a mother Ursa and her cubs.” They kicked Clover in the gut,

“Gods,” Clover grunted as he caught his breath,

“Yeah, we called out for help, but there wasn’t really anyone around to hear us. The mama grabbed Genie by the head and,” They threw a punch right at Clover’s face, he barely dodged it in time, “It just shook her like a ragdoll.” Their fists began to shake.

“Plez, you don’t have to keep going if you don’t want to.” Clover went to put a hand on their shoulder. Pleasant grabbed his hand and threw him over their shoulder. Clover grabbed his rabbit’s foot with his free hand and managed to land on his side instead of flat on his back,

“Good grip,” he grunted.

“Fuck, sorry I just-.” Clover hooked a leg behind them and took them to the floor, leaning on top of them,

“I know, I know.”

“Aura break!” Rush called out, the warning that the next hit would break Pleasant’s aura.

Clover looked down at them questioningly, they nodded at him. He punched them in the stomach, and the ash grey aura shattered, forming a ghostly shell of a person around Pleasant. Clover leapt back as the ghost rose to its feet, miming the punches and kicks Pleasant had just been throwing, while the ghost had no voice their mouth was moving just as pleasant’s was when they had been fighting. It was more than a little unsettling in Clover’s opinion. Clover avoided the attacks with ease and didn’t reach out to the after-image as he had when  _ Pleasant _ had been the one to start shaking. When the ghost slammed nonexistent clover to the ground it dissipated in a cloud of grey.

“Damn, that sure was something,” Clover said.

“Are you okay?” Pleasant rushed over to Clover’s side, looking him over for any obvious injuries.

“I’m fine Plez, it’s okay,” Clover said in his softest voice.

They leaned against Clover’s chest with a sigh, “Good, good.”

“So I’m guessing we’re taking a bit of a break after that?” Clover addressed Rush, who was already grabbing some granola bars for the sparring partners.

“Oh for sure,” Rush said as he handed Clover a towel and Pleasant some juice.

“Yeah, I need a few minutes to recharge,” They said as they sat down and sipped their juice box, looking frankly, adorable.

“So I was thinking next we see what the image does if Pleasant doesn’t give it any attacks to mirror?”

“Not gonna like, I feel a little weird just wailing on Plez dispenser,” Clover admitted as he dabbed at his forehead with the towel.

“I mean so do I but we have to find out if my aftershock can act on its own, if there’s nothing  _ I  _ do for it to repeat.” They brushed their hair out of their face, “Besides, I trust you.”

“Well, no time like the _ Pleasant _ right?” Rush asked.

“Dork.” They rolled their eye, “Let me finish my juice first at least you  _ taskmaster. _ ”

“Of course, I’m not a total asshole.”

“No, but it  _ is  _ a nice feature of yours.” Clover kissed him on the cheek.

“I am  _ right here _ you absolute horndogs.”

“Sorry Ples,” Clover said with a blush.

“Whatever let’s get to fighting!” They said as they got back onto their feet.

\- - -

Several days and even more training sessions had passed, while Pleasant was by no means comfortable with their semblance, they did have a better understanding of it. They were taking a walk around campus when they passed by Professor Quinn’s office,

“Slate, would you care to step into my office for a moment?” Quinn asked, holding a hand on the doorknob.

Pleasant popped a piece of gum in their mouth, “Sure.”

“Thank you,” they motioned for them to enter their office.

Quinn’s office was sparsely decorated, which was fairly typical for an Atlesian. There was a small succulent on their desk, Pleasant quietly noted the plant was native to Vacuo as they took a seat.

“I do hope you stop smoking one of these days.” Quinn looked sad, their milky eyes seeming genuine for once.

“Did you call me in here to try and get me to quit?”

“No, that was merely an observation, allow me to be plain with you. I’m worried about you.”

“Am I not doing well in class?”

“You’re doing fine, but I’m sure you already knew that. Your team’s tactics are improving all the time. I must say I think you’re one of the most promising teams I’m teaching this year.”

“So, why _did_ you invite me here?”

“I’ve never met someone as, frankly borderline _phobic_ of their semblance as you are.” Quinn began,

“Why are you so obsessed with me using my semblance?” Pleasant asked before they could go any further,

“I am concerned you won’t grow as a fighter if you don’t at least have a working understanding of _all_ the tools you have available to you. So I have one question, why _are_ you so averse to using your semblance?”

Pleasant sighed, they should have figured this would happen eventually, “The day I unlocked my semblance is the day I nearly lost everything. If I hadn’t unlocked it when I did I would be dead, so yeah, I don’t like using it because it reminds me of how close I was to becoming just another dead kid in the mouth of some Grimm. Is that what you wanted to hear? How I wake up in cold sweats wondering if I’m going to look down during a fight and realize I lost a _leg?_ Or maybe I still see blood gushing out of my partner’s head when I look away too quickly? Or how I didn’t notice I’d even _lost_ my eye till I got home and took a shower? My semblance is my body telling me I have to stop fighting. Since it doesn’t register pain, it had to do _something_ to keep me alive. So if I don’t break my aura I can keep going, _I_ can take the hit so someone who would feel it doesn’t have to.”

“My apologies I, was unaware your scars were related to the unlocking of your semblance.”

“Why _would_ you be? You never asked me about it when you were harassing me about using it.” Pleasant snapped.

“Don’t take that tone with me. I understand you’re upset but I am still your professor.” Quinn warned.

“The only reason Genie and I are still alive is because our semblances unlocked when they did, it’s not a _tactic,_ it’s a survival mechanism, and I don’t intend to rely on my body’s panic button. If that means I have to work harder to satisfy you or any other huntsmen who question my choice then so be it.”

Quinn almost looked impressed, “Very well, but don’t expect me to go easy on you.”

“You never do,” Pleasant said.

“You’re one of my brightest pupils, I want to see you excel, now I’m sure you have better ways to spend an afternoon than in my office.”

“I most certainly do.”

“Then I’ll let you go.”

“See you on Monday Professor,” Pleasant said as they got out of their chair, giving a light wave as they left Quinn’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You WILL read an entire chapter about my oc bc this is My fic damnit


	9. Cattails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its tough being the first of Anything, and it weighs on Violetta more on some days than others, today is one of the heavier ones.  
> cw: bullying, microaggressions, and sexual harassment

Violetta’s day started off rough and frankly, only went down the shitter from there. Her alarm didn’t go off so she had to rush to get ready and couldn’t even grab any breakfast before history class. Clover offered her a granola bar but she turned him down,

“I’ll be fine, not that long till lunch anyway.” She said about the three-hour lecture.

She bit back a sigh as she saw Martin Marigold sitting next to her vacant seat, her original neighbor had swapped seats with him due to their poor eyesight so for the past month she’d had to deal with _his_ oh so charming presence.

“You were almost late today, taking a little cat nap before class?”

Violetta frowned but ignored him as she pulled her notebook out of her backpack.

“Hey,” Martin yanked on Violetta’s ear, “I’m _talking_ to you.”

Violetta pulled her head out of his grasp, “And I’m _not_ .” She hissed. Her ear was aching, it wasn’t exactly a muscular part of her body and he was hardly _gentle_ either. Her scroll buzzed in her pocket,

“He bothering u?” It was from West, who she had in her scroll as “💰 ❄️ 💙”

“I’m fine.” She replied, shoving her scroll into her boot. Even the prospect of teasing West for paying attention to _her_ instead of class wasn’t enough to brighten her mood.

Violetta grabbed Martin’s wrist, 

“Touch my ears again? And I’ll break your hand.”

“Relax, I was just trying to get your attention.”

She was pretty sure she heard him call her a bitch under his breath but honestly? She had more important things to worry about, like Aka’s lesson on the Dust wars of the 1400s. It was actually a fairly interesting topic, Violetta knew she was descended from one of the Faunus rebel leaders on her father’s side. Her tail swished as she listened to the lecture. Martin stared at her out of the corner of his eye, Violetta ignored him. The tip of her tail brushed against Martin’s hand, she went to pull away but he held the tip, looking at her as he rubbed it. Her body broke out in goose flesh, Heher eyes flicked from Martin to her tail. As she tried to slide her tail out of his hand he grabbed the base of her tail and yanked her over. _Nonono this wasn’t happening._

Violetta leapt out of her chair with a yelp, pulling her tail out of Martin’s hand, wincing as she smoothed her fur. She cradled it to her chest as she felt panic bubbling in her chest, Martin had nearly pulled her _into_ his lap.

“Miss Vandermeer?” Professor Aka raised an eyebrow at her sudden outburst.

“I would like to have my seat moved, it’s hard for me to focus when I’m being treated like a goddamn _rope toy!_ ” Violetta glared at Martin, hoping the fervor in her voice distracted from her shaking.

Clover and Laurel made some space between them, “Can she sit with us? We’re her teammates.”

“Of course, Miss Vandermeer, please take your new seat.” Aka motioned to the space between the twins and turned her attention to Martin, “as for you mister Marigold I do hope you realize I take molestation extremely seriously. The headmaster _will_ be hearing about this.”

“Woah I touched her _tail,_ not her ass!” Martin protested.

Violetta stared down at the desk, pressing her pen so hard into the paper it looked like it was about to tear. Her leg was bouncing and she was sitting on her tail. Clover made sure to clearly telegraph his movements as he slid his hand across the desk, she took it in her own without looking. There were tear stains on her notebook. She kept taking notes, hoping no one heard her crying. Clover squeezed her hand. Violetta just hoped the rest of the day would be better.

\- - -

There was a damn military recruiter right outside the dining hall, there was no way to avoid him and the awkward conversation that was sure to ensue when they passed his table if they wanted their lunch. Violetta looked even stormier than before when she saw him,

“This is gonna be fun,” Violetta grumbled as the team approached the dining hall.

“Hello there.” The recruiter was young, only a few years older than the team at most, he had dark chestnut hair and dark blue eyes. Clover couldn’t help but notice he was rather handsome, “My name is James Ironwood, mind if I talk to you about the military?”

“Sorry, we’re not Atlesian citizens. Other than Vi.”

“That doesn’t bar you from service, legal residents in fact can often have their citizenship applications fast-tracked if they enlist.”

“Sounds pretty exploitative if you ask me, enlist or we’ll drag our feet on your naturalization?” Violetta raised an eyebrow.

Ironwood sighed, “You misunderstand, rewarding those who enlist does not mean punishing those who do not.”

“How about how Faunus soldiers are treated? Got a nice-sounding one-liner for _that_ soldier boy?”

“All soldiers are viewed based on their merits, while obviously there are some racist individuals in all walks of life including the military they are far from the majority.”

“And you expect me to believe you because?”

“You’re in the most prestigious combat academy in the kingdom, do you honestly think anyone in the military would be anything but glad to have a skilled huntress like you under their command?”

“I’ve been taking orders from humans all my life, once I graduate the only one telling me what to do? Is gonna be me.” Violetta scowled, “Also, I feel like I’ve seen you in the halls, aren’t you still a student here?” she tilted her head in confusion.

“I’m taking a special early enlistment courseload, where I’m finishing my huntsman training and starting Bootcamp at the same time.”

“No offense James, but that sounds like a nightmare; final semester of senior year _and_ Bootcamp? I’d rather die.” Laurel said.

Ironwood sighed, turning his attention to Clover,

“How about you, do _you_ ever think about joining the military after graduation?” Ironwood asked, “You have a lot of potential.”

Clover snorted, “Why would I? I’ve already got the best team in all of Remnant!” He pulled his teammates into him, “No offense James, but I’ve got all I need right here.”

“We better be going if we want to actually _eat_ before our next class.” Rush said, pulling Clover by the arm into the dining hall.

\- - -

Clover and Violetta were lounging in their room after class. Clover was getting some drawing done while Violetta stared at her open textbook with barely veiled disdain. Clover put his pencil down and looked at his partner, his eyes heavy with worry,

“Violetta, are we going to talk about what happened in class today?”

“What’s there to talk about? You were there.” Violeta crossed her arms over her chest.

“Vi you were _crying,_ some guy _groped you_ in class, I know that had an effect on you.”

“He did, and Aka sent him to the headmaster, where he’ll probably get off with a warning at most since he’s a Marigold and I’m a fucking dust miner’s daughter.”

“Aka seemed like she was pretty pissed, maybe you’ll get lucky and they’ll actually do something about it.” He offered with a sad yet hopeful smile.

“We don’t all have _luck_ to help us through life.” She hissed.

Clover put his hands up in surrender, “Vi...Please, I’m just worried about you, that’s all.”

Violetta sighed, “Sorry Field, I’m just- things have been a lot lately. It gets tiring being the token Faunus all the time. No one ever looks at me and sees _me,_ they just see my ears and tail.”

“I don’t, and I’m sure Laurel and Rush don’t either.”

“The first thing you _saw_ about me was my ears, Clover. I know you’re trying to help and I appreciate it but you’re still _human_ just like everyone else in this school, except me.”

“I wish I could make this easier for you but, I don’t know how.” He admitted.

She sniffled, “Just let me bitch for a little bit? You make a great sounding board.” She said as she laid on his chest, “Your tits have _excellent_ reverb.” She patted him on the chest.

“Bitch away my dear,” Clover chuckled, wrapping his arms around Violetta.

“I am better than any human student here and we all know it! If I was “only” as good as them I wouldn’t be here. I’ve had to fight harder, be better than anyone else just to get the chance to prove myself.”

Clover rubbed her sides but said nothing as Violetta let off some steam. She groaned as when her phone went off,

“Goddamnit who is it now?” Her face lit up almost instantly when she saw who it was from,

“Oh, it’s West! he wants to take me out to dinner tonight to cheer me up, that’s sweet.”

“So are you two actually _dating_ yet or what?”

“Dating would imply he likes me back, which he does not.”

Clover raised an eyebrow at her.

“Besides, he’s a _Schnee_ , it would never work out.” She said it casually but Clover could see the sadness in her eyes,

“He’d be lucky to be with you. And I think he knows that.”

Violetta blushed softly, “Well, I have to get ready to see West. I’ll text you later okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey long time no see! I'm still alive, still hyperfixated on RWBY etc. etc.

**Author's Note:**

> you Will meet my RWBY ocs and you Will love them so help me god  
> anyway my tumblr is alinnsurana feel free to talk to me  
> I thrive on comments and kudos <3


End file.
